The Proposal
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: Alex runs into a major problem, and faces the possibility of being deported. Out of a spur of the moment decision, she enlists in Casey being the one to help her fix it. All of this unknown to Casey until Alex announces that they are getting married with out any overhead warning. Hang on, because this ride is gonna be a bumpy one. Based off of 'The Proposal' A/C pairing, AU Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. I know, I know, this might seem slightly out of the ordinary for me, but I think I've decided to try something new. This is my first actual A/C pairing and I strictly hope that some people will enjoy it. I'm testing the waters here, and I am strictly new to this pairing because I've never written it before. So this prompt came to mind. Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Law and Order characters. In addition, I do not own anything pertaining to 'The Proposal'. Strictly just borrowing the plot line. **

Alexandra Cabot is most definitely not having the best day. She's been swamped with work all day, she has several files to go over, her secretary has been out sick most of the week, and her second chair, Casey Novak, has been nothing but irritating and naïve. It's what Alex calls her 'complete utter day from hell'.

With Jennifer, her secretary, being out sick all week, Alex has seen to it that Casey juggles both jobs of being her second chair and her secretary. This is something that Casey has deemed just simply being Alex's slave. As if her job wasn't difficult enough to begin with.

Casey mumbles to herself as she quickly walks, damn near sprints down the hall towards Alex's office. She carefully repositions the stacks of files and the coffee in her arms before she opens Alex's door and steps inside with expert precision of not dropping the files, spilling the coffee, or both.

She scowls deeply when Alex barely acknowledges her presence and simply continues with what ever it is she's hastily scribbling about.

"Okay, so I got your coffee…like you asked and these are the files that I went over and needed to get back to you. Also, you have six messages." She states finally gaining the blondes attention.

Alex sits down her pen and rests her chin on the bridge of her folded hands, her facial expression telling Casey to continue on, which the other woman complies to.

"Okay, so firstly, your mother called and she would like to know if you're available for dinner later on in the week." She pauses, waiting to see if Alex is going to comment. When she doesn't, Casey continues.

"Then you have a message from Trevor Langan asking you to dinner. You and I both know fairly well what the answer to that is, so I'll leave that one alone and just move on. Olivia and Amanda called to ask about a few things work related."

"I'll call them back. What else?"

"Uh Serena called and asked to see if you wanted to go get lunch with her tomorrow. Don't shoot me because I told her your schedule was free around lunch time so you kind of have to go to that." at this, Alex rolls her eyes and a feint smile crosses her lips. But as soon as it is there, it's gone again.

Casey however catches the smile, but she shrugs it off, continuing on with her last message for Alex. "Also, your immigration lawyer called, she said it was very important that you call her back."

Alex frowns at the mention of her immigration lawyer and shakes her head. "I'll call her when I have the time, which isn't now. Thank you for the coffee by the way." She says going back to work, leaving Casey to tend to her own thoughts.

The redhead sighs and shakes her head before heading back to her own office. Oh yes, she definitely considers herself to be Alex Cabot's slave. She can't think of how Jennifer is able to deal with it on a constantly daily basis. Get her coffee, take her phone calls, take her messages, organize her planner, organize her calendar, it was all too much! And she thought just being second chair was a hard job. Casey's glad that she took time to get her law degree so she wouldn't be the pour soul stuck as Alex's secretary, and she thanks herself everyday because of it.

* * *

**Later the Next Day **

"Hey Alex, Liz says she needs to speak with you." Casey says poking her head into Alex's office once more.

The blonde sighs and looks up from her desk. "Now?" she groans causing Casey to roll her eyes.

"Now, as in, right now."

Alex groans once more relaxing into her seat. The last thing that she wants to do is get chewed out by Donnelly for what ever it is she may or may not have done. She just frankly wasn't in the mood, but who was she to refuse her boss.

Reluctantly, she drags herself out of her office and to the elevators. She presses the button for Liz's floor and impatiently waits for the elevator to arrive at its destination. Finally, Alex reaches her desired floor and she steps off of the elevator in full course for Liz's office.

"Good after noon Miss Cabot, she's been expecting you." she is met by the smiling face of Liz's secretary, Melanie. "She's in there with Judge Petrovsky at the moment, but it's nothing important so I'm sure she won't mind you going in right now." the brunette states.

Alex returns to girl's smile and she walks past, bracing herself for whatever it is that Liz needs to talk to her about. She can actually say that she's a little nervous about whatever the subject of the matter is, she just wants to get it over with quickly.

She steps into Liz's office, and is met with the sound of Liz laughing along with Lena Petrovsky. These two women being in the same room together actually make Alex feel a bit inferior and she hates that.

Liz turns towards Alex and gives her a faint smile as she motions for the blonde to sit. "Ah, Alexandra, I'm glad you could join us. Please, have a seat." The DA says calmly.

Alex cringes at the use of her full name and reluctantly takes a seat in one of the chairs across from Liz's desk. "You needed to see me about something?" she asks, attempting to keep her composure.

Liz glances at Lena before she leans back in her chair, folding her arms across her lap. "So I've spoken with your immigration lawyer. You know…the one you've neglected to call?" She starts off.

At this Alex probably pales a few shades more than she already is_. 'Nothing good can come of this conversation', _she thinks to herself. She licks her lips, trying to ignore the sudden dryness of her throat. "What'd she say?" she asks nervously.

"She said that your visa has expired and that you're being deported…" Liz stated flatly.

Alex's eyes widen to about the size of baseballs and she shoots out of her chair. "WHAT?! You cannot be serious!" she exclaims loudly.

"I'm afraid that I am. You can reapply for a new visa, but you would have to leave the country entirely for a year."

"There has to be something that we can do! I have a job and a life here Liz, I just can't leave!"

"Alex if there was something that I could do, believe me, I wouldn't hesitate to do it, but unfortunately there's nothing I can do."

Alex sighs drastically and throws her arms in the air in complete and utter defeat. "These people treat me like I'm a fucking terrorist or something. I am Canadian.…Ca-na-di-an. It's not as if Canada is that far away from here! Scrutiny I tell you, it's just plain scrutiny!"

Lena can't help but chuckle at Alex's display of behavior. Not once has she ever seen the blonde attorney in such disarray, it is actually quite entertaining to her.

Alex is about to continue her rant when Casey steps into the room unannounced.

"Um…Liz, I just came to tell you that the file you intended to email me didn't go through so you probably have to email it again."

It was just then that Alex had an idea. It is an idea that if she were in her sane state of mind that she would definitely not ever consider it, but she's desperate, and desperate times call for desperate measures. Out of spur of the moment, she quickly grabs Casey closer to her and forcibly intertwines their hands.

"Liz there's something that you should know." she states with faux confidence. God this is such a horrid idea.

"Hm what's that?" Liz inquires not looking away from her computer screen from when she was resending the email.

"We are getting married." The phrase causes Liz's fingers to freeze over her keyboard an, Petrovsky actually begins to choke on her coffee in which she was in mid sip, and Casey's eyes widen and her jaw hits the floor.

Liz's eyebrows shoot into her hairline and she turns her attention back to her ADA's standing before her. "Who's getting married…?" she asks cautiously.

"We are…Casey and I…We are getting married." Alex repeats with a little more added confidence as she tries to ignore Casey's mouth continuously opening and closing like a fish.

Lena dabs her mouth with a napkin after she's recovered from her choking fit. "I actually had no idea that you and Miss Novak were in a relationship." She says almost starting to cough again.

"Yeah neither did I…" Casey mumbles quietly only to earn a sharp nudge in the ribs from Alex. "I mean…yes…we have been in a relationship and yes we are getting married! Yes it was like…like…"

"A love that was so amazing that it had to be confined within ourselves."

"Yes, yes that's what it was."

"All this time of working together, we couldn't fight our love any longer."

"Nope…couldn't fight it…not at all…so I uh…"

"Proposed…she asked me to marry her, I said yes, and here we are."

"Yes…yes…here we…are. Isn't it just…"

"Wonderful?"

Both Liz and Lena stare at the two attorneys in utter shock. Two women, who are complete and total opposites, are going to be married…to each other. The shock is so overwhelming that it actually renders The Great Elizabeth Donnelly and The All Powerful Lena Petrovsky, speechless.

"Well, then…um…congratulations." Lena says awkwardly glancing at the carpet patterns that line the floor. "You must be very…uh…happy."

Alex and Casey both smile nervously and nod their heads.

"Yes, happy. Very happy. So um…Liz?" Alex says questionably trying to gain the full attention of the stunned DA.

Liz shakes her head and blinks rapidly. "Oh, yes…this is wonderful. You just need to make sure that it's…ah…legalized. So you should probably…"

"Yes…we will be doing that. Thank you for your time." Alex says quickly as she forcefully drags a petrified and confused Casey from the office, leaving two stunned women in her wake.

Liz turns around from her computer and gives Lena a look of some sorts. "Why do I feel like that marriage is going to be going south of nowhere?" she inquires to the judge."

Lena quickly nods in agreement, "That's only because it _is_ going south of nowhere, but it's going to make a pit stop in hell first."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this comical first chapter. Like is said, I'm testing the waters so please don't hang me. If you have an issue with my story, I kindly appreciate that you don't rudely voice say. Positive reviews please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoa, I am really shocked at how much people actually like this story. That really means a lot, and I'm hoping not to disappoint. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer in chapter one. **

Casey blinks rapidly several times as Alex quickly drags her down the hall and back into the elevator. How the hell did she go from asking Liz about a simple email to being engaged to be married…TO HER SUPERVISOR…in under sixty seconds? There is just no way that Alex is serious about going through with this, it can't be.

"Casey, we need to go to the immigration office. Like now." Alex says pacing the small metal box that is taking them back to their floor.

Casey frowns and presses the large red button on the elevator causing the lift to come to a sudden halt. She opens and closes her mouth several times before she is able to form a complete sentence.

"Alex, you can't be serious about this! We can't get married!" she shouts, unconsciously flailing her arms in the air.

Alex purses her lips and scowls. "And why not?! It's legal now!"

"Gay marriage is legalized yes. Me marrying you solely for the purpose of keeping you in this country is completely and utterly ILLEGAL. Christ Alex, we are lawyers for god's sake! We help enforce the law, not break it! Plus you're…you! We cannot get married!"

"What do you mean I am 'me'?!"

"It is exactly what it sounds like Alex!"

The blonde firmly grasps Casey's shoulders and gives her the famous 'Ice Queen Glare'. "Casey…I am being deported, do you here me? DEPORTED! I can't go back to Canada for an entire year! What about my job!? Casey please you have to. We can get a divorce, I promise but I really need this… please."

Casey sighs and shakes her head as she presses the button once more. The elevator begins descending again as the two women fall into a very uncomfortable silence. Alex because she's unsure of how and if they're going to pull this off, and Casey because she's unsure of how and why she was dragged into this predicament.

**Immigration and Naturalization Service Office **

"Good afternoon, I am Ms. Fitzgerald." The woman who looks to be in her mid to late forties says sitting down across the table from the two attorneys.

Alex smiles and reaches across the table to shake the woman's hand. "Alexandra Cabot. And this is my fiancée." She replies, turning to Casey who seems to be spacing out once more.

Alex scowls and gives Casey an inconspicuous kick under the table alerting her attention back to the woman. Casey reaches across the table and nervously shakes the woman's hand as well. "Casey Novak."

Ms. Fitzgerald smiles and settles into her chair comfortably. "Now, I just have a question for the both of you." She begins. As she sees both women nod, she continues. "Are the both of you committing an illegal fraud in order to keep Miss Cabot from being deported back to Canada? And to keep her job as head assistant district attorney for the special victims unit?"

Well damn if this woman wasn't on point. Alex frowns and is about to answer the question, when she is thoroughly shocked by Casey injecting before she could get a word in.

"No of course not, where would you hear something like that?"

"We have our reasons to believe…but if you say it is not…"

"Well it's not." Alex folds her arms and smiles victoriously. Awesomely Amazing Prosecutors: One, Crazy Immigration Agent Lady: Zero.

Ms. Fitzgerald sighs and folds her hands on the table. "While I would like to say that it is as simple as taking your word for it, it is not. So let me tell you what's going to happen, I will be interviewing the both of you. You will be asked a series of questions, and if your stories do not match up," she pauses and stares hard at Alex, "**You, **will be deported back to Canada immediately and indefinitely. And," she turns her hard stare towards Casey, "**You** will be fined and sentenced to serve time in federal prison. Is that understood?"

Both women nod once again, not in the slightest bit intimidated by the woman sitting in front of them. They stare down serial rapists for a living. Getting glared at by a measly immigration agent is merely nothing.

"Good, now that we have that understood, who all have you informed about your…relationship and engagement?"

This time Alex is the first to answer. "No one, not yet. The only people who know currently are our boss Elizabeth Donnelly and Judge Lena Petrovsky, but that is only because we decided to inform them today."

"So not even your parents know of your engagement?" Ms. Fitzgerald asks raising a quizzical eyebrow.

Alex shakes her head and responds once more. "No, but we planned on going and telling Casey's parents this weekend, didn't we sweetheart?" she says as sweetly as possibly.

Casey's head snaps towards Alex, "Yes, we did. We planned on flying all the way down to _North Carolina _to inform my parents of our engagement…this weekend." She musters through nearly clenched teeth.

Alex hears the words North Carolina and she realizes that she has fucked up royally…again. _Now there is really no way to get myself out of this. _

Ms. Fitzgerald folds her arms across her laps and crosses her legs. "Very well then. We will see that the both of you have your appointments the day you return which will be…."

"Tuesday." Casey and Alex respond simultaneously, both shocked at how they were able to come up with the same day.

Ms. Fitzgerald bids them good day still painfully doubting the fact that it is going to be a legit marriage, but she won't have any poof until she interviews the both of them.

"You could have said your parents lived in North-Freaking-Carolina!" Alex shouts once they are back on the streets of New York.

Casey folds her arms and glares at hard at Alex, putting true meaning to the 'If looks could kill' statement. "**YOU** were the one who insisted that we go tell my parents this weekend! God, Alex I don't know if I can do this. You do realize that if we get found out you have the easy end of the deal? You'll just get sent back to Canada…I will be thrown to rot in prison! I can't Alex…" she turns to walk off but she feels Alex grasp her hand firmly. She turns back around and is met with pleading blue eyes.

"Casey please…I really need this. If you do this I'll…I'll talk to Liz and ask her about reassigning you not as my second chair but as my equal. I would no longer be your supervisor and you could still work in special victims not having anything to do with me. Please Casey? There's nothing for me in Canada. I can't go back there…please?"

The sincerity in Alex's eyes is a shock to Casey. Not once has she ever seen Alex beg, and here she was, practically begging for something. It is so surreal that Casey doesn't know how to eloquently respond. Finally after a moment of thinking, a smirk comes across her face.

"Ask me the right way." She says proudly. When Alex gives her a look of confusion, she repeats herself. "Ask me the right way. Get down on your knees, and propose, like you're supposed to."

Alex's jaw drops and she looks as if Casey had just asked her to tight rope across the Grand Canyon with no net. "Get on my…In this skirt?! I don't think so. You've got to be kidding me." she demands scoffing and folding her arms. Her spirits sink dramatically as she sees that Casey is giving her a seriously stern look.

"On. Your. Knees."

"I cannot believe this." Alex mutters darkly as she slowly and carefully gets down on her knees. She sighs and looks up at Casey, disdain evident in her eyes. "Marry me…."

Casey raises her eyebrows and shakes her head. "Wow, I guess I should have expected this kind of proposal from you. Ask me nicely." She states, thoroughly enjoying finally being able to torment Alex.

Alex scowls and grinds her teeth so hard that she's sure that Casey can probably hear them scraping against each other. She cannot believe that she is on her knees, on the freaking side walk, begging her coworker to marry her. The whole subject is simply inane and irrational.

She takes a forced deep breath and shows a breath taking smile, showing off her perfectly white teeth. The smile itself actually stuns Casey and she almost lets her guard down. _'She should really smile more often.'_

"Casey, will you pretty, pretty please marry me?" Alex asks once more, a hint of sarcasm seeping through her words.

Casey smiles sweetly and gently runs her fingers through Alex's perfect blonde hair. "No." she says curtly.

Alex's mouth falls open at the quick and sudden answer. There she is, on her knees, in a skirt and heels on the side walk proposing for a fake marriage and Casey says no.

"What do you mean 'no'!? I am on my knees, what more do you want?!"

Casey smiles and folds her arms. "I just wanted to see if you would actually do it, and you did. Imagine that. The great Alex Cabot on her knees for me, I never thought I'd see the day." And with that she walks off leaving a scowling blonde struggling to stand up again.

**Flight to North Carolina **

"So these are the questions that they're going to be asking us when we get back." Casey says looking through the packet of papers before she hands them to Alex. "So we have four days to study these and learn anything and everything we can about each other."

Alex makes a face as she continues to go through the questions. "Some of these questions are weird and awkward. 'What is it you love about your fiancée?' why do they need to know that?"

"Because this whole thing is designed to detect fraud. They're trying to prove that we are getting married just so you can stay here…"

Alex hums and continues to look through the packet realizing that both she and Casey have a hell of a lot of studying to do. She puts away the papers and turns towards a silent Casey who is staring absently out the window at the clouds.

"So…you called your parents and told them we were coming before we left?" she wonders.

Casey closes her eyes and leans against the headrest of her seat. "Yes, I did. I told them that we were dating and that I'm bringing you to meet them. My sister and my mother are going to be meeting us at the airport."

"So…you're out to your parents?"

"Yeah, since I was probably sixteen. They're okay with it I guess. My mom is really excited about meeting you actually…except they kind of know that you're my supervisor…" The last part of the statement is mumbled so quietly that Alex almost missed it. Almost.

Alex's eyes widen and her face contorts into a scowl. "You mean you told them that I'm your supervisor…? Why?"

"Hey, in my defenses, they knew that before they knew we were 'dating' each other."

"So you talk about me? You don't say bad things right?"

Casey opens her eyes and gives Alex a sideways glance and a half smile. "No I don't say bad things….all the time." She responds coyly, laughing when Alex huffs and folds her arms like a child. Casey knows that this is going to go one of two ways, both ways entirely frightening for her to think about.

**Airport Terminal,** **North Carolina**

Casey rolls her eyes as she watches Alex struggle to get one of her many pieces of luggage off of the conveyer belt. If Alex wasn't the equivalent of a modern day princess, Casey doesn't know what is.

"Alex, what did you do, pack up your whole apartment? We're only going to be here for four days..." she asks as they make their way further and further from the gate.

"I had to have options, especially when I don't know what the weather is like up here. It's perfect logic." Alex replies as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Casey simply shakes her head and glances around the terminal once more until she spots her mother waving at her excitedly. She takes a deep breath and begins walking that direction, beckoning for Alex to follow her. _Here we go. This is it. No turning back after this one. _"Hi Mom."

Alex watches as the woman smiles a broad smile and pulls Casey into a hug. She also notices a girl who looks like a shorter version of Casey only probably in her late teens. Casey's mom pulls away from her hug and gives Alex an even wider smile.

"Awww, this must be her!" Mrs. Novak says excitedly.

Alex smiles awkwardly and extends her hand. "Alexandra Cabot, but just Alex is fine."

Casey senses the awkwardness and interjects into the situation. "Um, yeah. Alex, this is my mom, and this, is my little sister Katherine…" she concludes motioning to the younger redhead.

"Nice to meet you both." Alex says as nicely as possible. She however frowns when she hears Katherine snort coldly.

"So what's wrong with you?" The seventeen year old asks dryly.

Alex frowns deeply in confusion and stares at the girl. "Excuse me?"

"Well there has to be something wrong with you, if you want to be dating my sister," is the flat reply.

"Katherine!" Mrs. Novak gasps at the blunt rudeness of her youngest daughter, as Casey groans and covers her face with her hand. It was going to be a long ass four days.

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW! Thanks you guys for all the positive reviews. Really glad you guys like it. Looking forward to how this story is gonna play out. Happy readings! **

**Novak Residence **

"Katherine sweetheart, would you mind helping Alex with her bags?" Mrs. Novak suggests sweetly as she proceeds into the house.

Katherine rolls her eyes. "But of course…wouldn't want the Queen to busy herself with taking her own things like us common folk." She states flatly before following her mother.

Alex stares after the youngest Novak with her mouth hanging open in shock, while Casey stands blushing and furiously shaking her head at her sister's comment.

"Your sister is…quite the charmer…" Alex mumbles, hoping that this was the height of Katherine's remarks.

Casey sighs and pulls Alex into the house. "You don't even know the half of it…"

Upon entering the rather large house, Alex can't help but feel like there's a lingering sense of homeliness, something that she is particularly accustomed too. She begins to wonder on what it was like in the Novak household on a daily basis.

Alex is about to comment on the house, when she and Casey are approached by an elderly woman who looks to be in probably her late eighties to early nineties. The woman appears to be examining Alex carefully until her gaze falls on Casey and her face then morphs into a broad smile.

"Hi Grammy." Casey says happily as she gently hugs her elderly grandmother. "Um…Alex, this is my grandmother Lillian, but we all call her Grammy. Grammy this is Alex, my um…girlfriend." Casey introduces the two, trying not to sound like her introductions are forced.

Grammy sends Alex a warm smile, much to Alex's relief. But the relief, however, is short lived.

"So do you prefer being called Alex, or Satan's Mistress?" she asks still grinning.

"Good one Grammy!" Katherine shouts as she's passing into another room.

Casey groans and smacks her forehead out of pure humiliation. The worst part about it is, she knows that her grandmother means no intentional harm and that the elder woman has absolutely no filter on her mouth. Not wishing to prolong the further blood shed, she takes Alex's hand and leads her to the bedroom that they will be sharing for the next four days.

"Why do I feel like your family is going to be doing everything that they can to despise me while I'm here? I mean, right now they think that we're just dating. What am I supposed to do when we tell them that we're supposed to be engaged?" Alex asks once they've put all their belongings away.

Casey sighs and runs a hand through her hair out of nervous habit. "They don't hate you…they just…aren't used to me bringing someone home like this. It's strangely out of the ordinary for me. And hey, my mom likes you! And Grammy likes you too; she only insults someone like that if she really, really cares." She tries to deflect, but the look on Alex's face is telling her otherwise.

She sighs and for some reason she is compelled to take Alex's hand in her own. "It's only four days, it won't be that bad. Just think of Canadian ham every time you start feeling bad." She says trying to lighten the mood with humor.

Alex cracks a small smile and rolls her eyes. "It's bacon, Canadian _bacon_."

"Yeah well to us Americans its ham."

The two share a brief laugh before they are interrupted by Katherine clearing her throat obnoxiously.

"If you two aren't busy…Casey, Mom told me to tell you not to forget that Grammy's birthday party is tonight and Dad will be home by then so you should probably introduce him to….that." she concludes with a deathly look towards Alex, who is already glaring at the teenager.

Casey nods reluctantly and waits for her sister to leave before turning back to Alex.

"Okay, so I know she might not be the easiest to get along with but-"

"Your sister hates me Casey! We haven't even been around each other for an hour and she already looks like she's ready to hang me from a tree. Oh my god, what if she tries to kill me in my sleep?"

Casey narrows her eyes and shakes her head at how easy it clearly is for Alex to over exaggerate. She's someone who knows first hand about how cynical Katherine has a tendency to be, but she can't understand why she's showing such an obvious disapproval towards Alex so suddenly. She makes a mental note to investigate more about it at a later time.

"She's not going to try to kill you in your sleep. Now please tell me that you have something moderately sexy in one of your thousand suitcases because you're expected to dress up tonight."

"…You mean you're going to make me pick?"

**Three Hours** **Later **

"Casey, I really like the green one, but you're already wearing green so that would be kind of weird, so what do you think about-Casey, are you even listening to me?" Alex asks talking to Casey who has been lying facedown on the bed for probably the past hour and a half.

"Alex oh my god…you've changed like ten times, how many outfits did you bring?!" Casey's reply is muffled by her face buried into the fabric, but it is heard nonetheless.

Alex frowns and puts her hands on her hips. "I told you before, I had to have options! This is serious; I really don't know what to wear…"

Casey turns over and covers her eyes, groaning. She had been exaggerating before when she had suggested that Alex had packed her entire closet, but after seeing at least five different dresses, her comment was in fact down graded to an understatement.

"Wear the blue one…" she mumbles, hoping to solve Alex's attire dilemma. Much to her surprise and joy, Alex agrees.

"Which blue one? The midnight blue one, the dark blue one, or the…" Alex trails off seeing the look of irritation that Casey is giving her and smiles nervously. "Right...I'll figure it out. I'll be ready in a minute." And with that she disappears back into the bathroom leaving Casey attempting to smoother herself with a pillow.

It seems to be about only fifteen minutes, but to Casey it felt like fifteen hours before Alex exits the bathroom again clad in a dark blue dress that hugs her curves perfectly and sensible black heels that add to her given height. All in all, she looks stunning and Casey doesn't realize she's staring until Alex is nearly shouting her name.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"I was asking you if I look okay."

Casey blinks a few times to bring herself back to reality. "Um…yeah, you, uh…you look great, beautiful…yeah. Let's…go get this over with." She takes Alex's hand leading her from the room, internally cursing herself for stuttering._ "It's Alex, what the hell am I nervous about?!" _

Once downstairs, the two navigate their way through the vast amount of people that have now filled the house when they come across Casey's mother having a chat with a few other family members.

"Mom, have you seen Dad around anywhere?" Casey asks knowing that she can no longer delay the inevitable.

Mrs. Novak turns from her conversation and gives them both of them a happy excited smile. "Oh the last I saw him he was in the kitchen dear. You both look gorgeous by the way."

"Thank you." Both respond, once again a bit thrown off by their abilities to answer simultaneously. Casey leads Alex away from her mother and proceeds to search for her father.

Too say that she is nervous about introducing Alex to her father is a true understatement. She really hasn't ever been able to get along with her father, and she fears that he's going to dislike Alex not because of anything Alex has done, but just simply to dislike her out of spite.

In the kitchen, Mr. Novak is attempting to hold a conversation with Katherine who only seems to be half listening to anything and everything that's coming out of his mouth. He's about to comment on her inability to listen properly when he sees Casey walk through the door, with a tall, high maintenance looking blonde in tow. He sits his glass on the counter and awaits the explanation he knows he's going to be less than pleased about.

"Hello Dad." Casey greets her father. The greeting it self sounds a little forced but she told herself before they even left New York that she is going to try to be civil with her father for the weekend, she just hope her dad will hold up the other half and comply.

"Casey…" He greets flatly before turning to Alex giving her look of blatant disapproval. "Don't tell me that this is…"

"Alex…my girlfriend." Casey cuts him off, returning his glare. She doesn't know why she's moderately surprised; she should have expected such from her father.

Alex grins nervously and extends her hand towards Mr. Novak but recoils when the man simply dismisses the gesture.

"She looks like a prostitute…" Katherine mumbles from where she is leaning against the counter watching everything unfold. Casey shoots a glare at her sister and is about to comment when her father interrupts her.

"Casey, can I speak with you for a moment? Katherine, stay with Alex and make sure she is…accommodated." He says before heading out on to the back porch, his attitude not needing to ask Casey twice to follow him.

"Casey! Don't leave me here with…her!" Alex hisses as Casey sends her an apologetic smile and disappears outside with her father.

Alex sighs and plasters a forced smile across her face before reluctantly turning to Katherine. _'Oh course, leave me with the demon child…'_

* * *

"Dad, you haven't even let her say two words to you. How is it you already hate her?" Casey asks, already becoming furious. Even though she's not really in a relationship with Alex, she some how feels the need to defend the blonde against her emotionally abusive father.

"Have could you possibly be in a relationship with…her? In addition to the fact that you supposedly hate her, she seems to be everything that we as a family stand against. She has pride and arrogance radiating off her in waves. You know that she doesn't deserve you."

"Is it that _she_ doesn't deserve me, or you feel like _I _don't deserve her? You don't even know her Dad, and you're already being over judgmental. Why can't you ever approve of anything I do?"

"I just don't approve of her. The least you could do is be respecting of my decisions."

"That's not true. I can never do anything to impress you. When I passed the bar and got my law degree I never got a congratulations from you. Ever. Hell, I bet even Katherine feels the same way. Are you ever going to be proud of your children, because you sure haven't shown it yet."

The question remains unanswered as the two stare each other down in anger, one waiting for the other to make the next move. Finally, Mr. Novak speaks breaking the deadly silence.

"You, as my eldest daughter, are most definitely not someone I would have expected to sleep her way to the bottom. Tell me, does Liz know that you are sleeping with your supervisor?" his words linger heavily in the evening air. Words that are harsh in tone and meaning.

Casey sighs and runs a hand through her hair before turning back to her father. His stone cold face making her feel slightly inferior but she doesn't back down from the confrontation.

"We're engaged Dad. We got engaged not to long ago and we are announcing our engagement to the rest of the family tonight. I don't expect you to approve because I can clearly see that you don't and frankly, I'm used to it by now. I'm a grown woman who can make her own decisions, so don't try to force me out of this." Casey concludes before storming past the man and back into the kitchen.

She bursts through the back door and quickly takes Alex's hand, dragging her into the family room where her Grammy and everyone else are mingling.

"Casey, what are you doing?" Alex asks trying to keep her footing as she continues to be pulled through the crowd of people.

"We're doing this now." is this hurried response as they quickly approach Mrs. Novak. "Mom, can you gather everyone together please? Alex and I have something we want to say."

Not long after, everyone has gathered awaiting the important announcement that Casey stated needed to be made. She nervously glances at Alex, who nods for her to proceed.

"Okay…um…don't really know how to say this actually so I guess I'll just come out and say it. Alex and I are engaged….and we're going to get married." Okay, so maybe she could've said that a little better, but Casey has never been one for creativity.

There is immediate applause and joyful cheering from the entire room, well all except Katherine who is staring wide eyed at her sister and her now future sister-in-law.

Alex doesn't expect the immediate hugs she receives from Mrs. Novak and Grammy, but she fulfills her act and accepts them nonetheless, thanking both the women.

"You have to tell us the story dear!" Mrs. Novak shouts happily and both Alex and Casey pale.

"Story?"

"Oh yes dear, every engagement comes with a good proposal story."

It is now Alex who has her mouth opening and closing repeatedly like a fish. For once in her life, she finds herself completely devoid of an eloquent answer. Casey finds her words first and speaks.

"Uh…story…right…um…that…wonderful story…that…amazingly beautiful wonderful story…that Alex is going to tell." Casey says earning a glare from the woman next to her. She yelps slightly when she feels Alex's hand crushing her own in a vice grip.

"Right…the story. Of how Casey proposed to me…" she begins ignoring the shocked look Casey is now giving her. _'Two can place this game Novak.' _

"It was so romantic. It was our…anniversary, and I honestly didn't expect her to have anything planned. But I felt that Casey was dying to get married, you know? So…I hinted at it…A lot, but I knew that she was afraid to ask so I…"

"That's not what happened…"

"Its not?"

"No…it's not. What happened was I understood that she wanted me to ask. I mean, she's as transparent as saran wrap. I was just afraid she'd find the box…"

"Yes…right…the box…The beautiful little box that was covered inside and out with little pictures of ourselves together in our finest moments of happiness…so romantic. So I opened the box…and inside that box."

"…under all that crap…"

"Was this amazingly large…"

"Nothing…Amazingly large nothing. Nope, nothing in the box…"

"No ring?" Grammy asks interested, so deep off into the story.

Casey quickly shakes her head at the question. "Nope…no ring." She concludes hoping to end the slaughter quickly. She had absolutely no idea that Alex was going to come up with an overly mushy story that was practically designed to make her look completely sappy.

Alex narrows her eyes at being interrupted and she continues with her story. "No, no ring. Imagine how disappointed I was? But what I did see, was this teeny tiny note, a note that was telling me to go back to the office. Confused on what game she was playing, I complied and drove all the way back to my office."

So when I get there, I step off of the elevator, and there is a trail of rose petals leading me down the hallway to my office. And when I get there, there's Casey-"

"Standing…"

"Kneeling…trying and failing to hold back the quiet sobs that are escaping her lips. And when she's able to speak, she opens the tiny velvet box and says-"

"'Alex will you marry me' and she says 'yep' the end…" Casey ends the story abruptly, already knowing that her sister is never going to let her hear the ended of this disastrous proposal.

"Oh that's such an amazing story!" One of Casey's aunts says, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Isn't it just beautiful? Oh Casey, you're so sensitive!" Mrs. Novak interjects, wiping her own happy tears.

Casey smiles and reluctantly wraps her arm around Alex's waist in an attempt to make them look more couple-y. "You so owe me for that later." She hisses quietly in reference to the bogus proposal story Alex just fed everyone.

"You're the one who suggest that I tell it. It's your own fault." Alex responds in the midst of grinning and thanking everyone for the congratulations.

"Let's see a kiss from the happy couple!" Grammy shouts over the joyful crowd.

"Yeah, let's see a kiss!"

Alex's head quickly snaps to Casey who has her eyes screwed shut silently praying for them to let the request pass. No such luck.

Quickly making the choice, Casey leans in and swiftly gives Alex a peck on the cheek hoping that it will be seen as an acceptable kiss. Again, no such luck.

"Boo! What was that! Kiss her like you mean it!"

"Give her a real kiss!"

"Kiss her on the mouth!"

"Kiss her!" "Kiss her!" "Kiss her!"

Casey turns towards Alex and she lets out a nervous laugh. "You know, they aren't going to let us go anywhere until we do it…" she says quietly.

Alex sighs and nods her head. "Yeah I figured…Let's just do it and get it over with. The sooner we do it, the sooner it'll be over."

There is a slight awkward tension filled pause before Casey digs deep and finds the courage to move forward and gently capture Alex's lips with her own. The kiss is soft and sweet and it feels like as soon as it started, it's over.

The collective 'awww' from the entire room makes both women's blushes deepen as they are once again enveloped in more hugs and joyful praises.

Casey turns her head and she makes eye contact with her father who is standing in the door way of the kitchen with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. His facial expression speaks a thousand words and he shakes his head before he heads back into the kitchen, his disapproval evident in his expressions and posture.

**Don't forget** **to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for the errors in this chapter, I was in a rush to get it posted for you guys. It's a bit…out of the ordinary but to my hopes enjoyable. I cracked up while writing it, anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews you guys! **

**I'm glad you all love Grammy, there will be more of her and her comments to come. But with Grammy, there also comes bratty Katherine! Also, what do you guys think is Daddy Novak's problem? Let me know your thoughts! Happy readings! **

"Casey, I just realized something." Alex states, frowning as her mind starts putting pieces together perfectly like a Tetris puzzle.

Casey finishes brushing her teeth and goes into the bedroom to find Alex standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed as if she is trying to figure out a math problem. "What's up?"

"There is one bed in here…" Alex deadpans before turning to Casey.

"Yes Alex, now…what color is my hair?" Casey responds, her tone overflowing with sarcasm earning her a light smack from Alex.

"No that's not what I mean, what I mean is how are we…going to sleep?"

"…good god Alex, it's not like we're going to have sex or anything!" Casey shouts probably a little louder than necessary.

Alex blushes and wraps her arms tightly around herself once more. "Casey I'm being serious! Don't you think it's weird?"

"No…I don't but if you think it is, by all means, I will sleep on the floor." Casey states firmly wanting to put an end to the pointless dispute.

Alex sees that Casey is being completely serious and something inside her softens a little bit. She knows that she has a tendency to be strict and demanding but something tells her for once in her life she needs to soften up a bit. Weird right?

"Wait…you don't have to do that…we can share. It's not a big deal." Alex mumbles suddenly becoming interested in the unique patterns of the carpet.

It was awkward to say the least, both settling uncomfortably into the bed with a respectable distance between the two. Casey, seeing that the both of them have nothing more to say, leans over and turns out the lights, muttering a quick good night.

Alex settles into the darkness with a lot on her mind. She stares at the ceiling for about fifteen minutes before glancing at Casey who seems to have already fallen asleep. She's thought about it ever since the flight and Alex can't seem to come up with any reason on why Casey agreed to help her.

In their time of working together, Alex knows that she hasn't exactly been easy to work with, and on more than one occasion, she found herself to be extremely harsh on Casey, even though Alex knew she didn't particularly deserve it. If they pull this off and once they are able to successfully get a divorce, Alex vows that she's going to be a whole new person in the DA's office, not just to Casey, but to everyone else who has to cross the path of the 'Ice Queen'.

* * *

Alex is awakened early in the morning by an unknowing by an unknown ringing coming from somewhere in the room. She groans softly and wishing for the disturbing noise to stop so she can just continue on into the blissful sleep that she was once in. The ringing continues, however, and she actually feels like it has gotten louder or maybe she is just that exhausted, she's not entirely sure.

She attempts to move but then realizes she and Casey are in a more than compromising position. Some how during the night, the two had gravitated towards each other and they now lay in a mess of tangled limbs and close proximities. The scary part is how easy and natural it seems for them to fit into each other.

Alex carefully lifts her head from where she was snuggly sleeping in the space where Casey's neck meets her shoulder and begins to find a way to carefully and successfully untangle herself. She detangles herself from Casey, not waking her in the process, and begins slowly backing towards the edge of the bed.

Her phone starts ringing again, distracting her for a fraction of a second and she soon finds herself plummeting backwards over the edge of the bed, falling to the floor in a fit of flailing limbs and blankets.

"Way to be graceful Cabot." She mumbles to herself before she starts hastily rummaging through her purse for her phone. With out glancing at the caller idea, she answers the phone in an irritated manner. "Hello?!" she hisses into the phone.

"Hey cowgirl, enjoying your time in the country?" Alex groans as she recognizes the southern accent ringing through the speaker of her phone. The last thing she wants is to deal with Abbie's taunting so early in the morning.

She glances at a still sleeping Casey and wraps her silk robe around herself before quietly heading downstairs and into the back yard to take her phone call.

"Is this your idea of a good morning Carmichael?" she hisses, admiring the sunrise.

"Nope! But it was my idea!" the next voice she hears is Serena's. If Alex has learned one thing about her best friend, it's that she is definitely a morning person, something that Alex hates.

"I think I'm just here for taunting, moral support, and everything in between." Olivia says in that bland fashion of hers.

Alex scowls into the phone and wonders why her friends have nothing better to do (like work) than to call her early in the morning.

"So how are things with the Novak family?" Serena asks intrigued.

"As of right now…rough. Very rough. You should see the way her sister looks at me. And what she says is even worse. I mean, am I really that bad?"

Alex's response is a series of mumbles and coughing, all of which being enough to give her a clear and direct answer. She frowns in to the phone once more and scoffs loud enough for her friends to hear her.

"Okay well maybe you're not bad per say, but you do have a tendency to act a bit harsh and demeaning," Serena states, obviously choosing her words carefully.

"Yeah, that's the nice way of putting it." Abbie mutters from her end of the line.

Alex huffs and begins pacing more focused on her oncoming problems with Casey's family.

"Seriously, I've been nice, I've been civil, I've smiled the entire time. Oh my god and the way Casey's father looked at me. I'm pretty sure they had an entire discussion about why I'm not good enough for his daughter. He looks at me like I am the biggest disappointment to ever set foot in his house. I have not been here a full twenty four hours and I've already been called a prostitute and Satan's Mistress…."

There is a pause for a few moments before the other end of the line erupts into streams of laughter. Apparently Abbie, Serena, and Olivia's definition of moral support is completely different from Alex's.

"Oh my god that's hilarious!"

"Wow Satan's Mistress? I would've never come up with that! Wow Lex, you've got it hard down there in North Carolina. How are you holding up in the country?" Olivia asks successfully changing the subject.

"So far so good I guess. I mean, it's everything I expected farmland to be if that makes any sense." Alex says casually.

Serena says something into the phone, but Alex doesn't hear it for there is a growling coming from somewhere close. Immediately her senses register the noise and she spins around only to find herself face to face with a rather large German shepherd.

Alex's eyes wide to the size of saucers and she almost drops her phone but she finds herself petrified with fear. She stares at the dog, and the dog continues to stare at her all the while growling deep within its throat.

"Alex? You still there?" Abbie asks curious on why Alex had fallen silent.

"Y-yeah I'm…um…y-yeah I'm h-here." she stutters slowly taking a step back from the dog. The dog however takes a step towards her as she takes a step back. It lows hers head and continues to growl, showing its pointed white teeth.

"N-nice doggie…." Alex squeaks petrified. 'Okay think Cabot, what are you supposed to do in these situations? Stop, drop, and roll? No wait, that's if you're caught on fire…'

"There's a dog? Is it a big one?" Serena asks.

"It's a huge ass German shepherd." Alex hisses back still staring down the dog who is still sizing her up.

There are three collective 'Ooo's' that ring through the speaker of Alex's phone, and it's loud enough for the dog to register the noise and growl louder, making Alex pale at least four shades more than she already is.

Alex is pretty sure the voice she hears speaking is Olivia's but she's not sure. She's too busy trying not to hyperventilate and go into a panic attack.

"Alex, we know how terrified of you are of dogs, but whatever you do, do not, I repeat do NOT r-"

In that fraction of a second Olivia finds herself cut off, and she, Abbie, and Serena are all holding their phones at least five feet away from their faces due to the loud high pitched shriek coming from Alex's end of the line.

Meanwhile, Alex is running for her life and practically screaming bloody murder as the dog continues to chase her around the back yard.

"She's running isn't she…" Serena questions although she already knows the answer.

"Dear lord my ears…" Abbie grumbles irritably.

Alex however doesn't hear the conversation on the phone that is still tightly clutched in her hand. Her mind is racing as she scrambles to keep a head of the large canine that is still in full pursuit. She knows that in her right state of mind she would never do this, but when she's terrified half to death, Alex finds herself willing to do almost anything.

Soon, she quickly finds herself scrambling into a nearby tree, clutching the branches tightly as the dog below continues to bark and snarl at her ferociously.

Heaving a shaky sigh of relief, Alex goes to put her phone back to her ear, but the device slips from her fingers. She watches helplessly as the phone plummets to the earth and lands on the grass with a soft thud in the grass a few feet in front of the dog.

The dog looks at the phone analyzing it carefully before slowly approaching the device that now has concerned voices ringing through the speaker.

"Oh no…no, no, no, no, no! Do you know how much that phone costs? Bad dog, bad dog! Shoo! Bad dog!" Alex says strictly trying to coach the dangerous beast out of ripping her cell phone to shreds. The dog, however, ignores her completely and opens his mouth to begin to tear into the device.

A sharp whistle breaks the dog's concentration from the phone and its head snaps up immediately towards the noise.

"Sampson! Come here buddy." Katherine calls from where she had just arrived on the back porch.

Sampson forgets his intentions he had for Alex's cell phone and he quickly scurries over to the porch and greets the lean redheaded girl, happily wagging his tail and attempting to play.

Alex, who is still in the tree, stares dumbfounded at the once vicious animal that looked about ready to eat her alive.

"You hanging in there, Princess?" Katherine snickers, thoroughly amused at the fact that Alex was terrified enough to climb a tree.

"Oh ha, ha, laugh it up. That mutt was ready to maul me to death! Get rid of it!" Alex shouts over to Katherine who is collectively rolling her eyes.

"His, name is Sampson, and he's actually a sweet little doggie. He's just not that good around strangers."

"Well obviously you and Sampson share something in common…" Alex retorts quickly.

Katherine raises her eyebrows at the blonde still clutching a tree branch. She glances down at Sampson and smirks before she scratches him behind the ear and releases her hold on his collar. Sampson once again takes off towards the tree barking loudly.

"Oh you little bitch…" Alex mumbles as she watches Sampson sprinting quickly towards her tree. She soon sees him at the base of the tree standing on hind legs while his front paws are pressed against the tree.

Katherine laughs hysterically as she watches their dog torment Alex. It isn't every day that she gets a good laugh in, so why not seize the opportunity?

"Kat, what are you laughing at?" _uh oh. Busted._

Katherine straightens up, trying to stifle her giggles and turns towards her sister. "Um…"

"CASEY!"

Casey's head snaps towards the direction of where she heard her name being shrieked through the air. Her jaw hits the porch deck when she sees that Sampson has chased Alex into a tree and the blonde is screaming hysterically.

She turns back towards Katherine who is snickering once more, unable to hold back her laughter. She narrows her eyes and hits her sister in the back of the head, ending the laughter but, earning her a glare from the younger girl.

"Sampson! Down boy! Bad dog!" Casey scolds harshly. The German shepherd recognizes her voice and he immediately shrinks away from the tree and reluctantly slinks back to his dog house.

The Novak sisters watch as Alex attempts to catch her breath and carefully tries to climb from the tree. One groans and smacks her forehead while the other bursts into laughter when Alex looses her grip, shrieks, and falls to the ground.

Casey glares at her sister once more before sprinting across the yard and over to where Alex now lie on the ground with her hands covering her eyes, all the while blushing the color of a tomato.

"Alex, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine…just don't look at me. Your sister is the devil Casey…she is the devil." Alex murmurs extremely humiliated by the events that have just taken place.

Casey chuckles softly before she leans down and scoops Alex into her arms with ease. _'Thank god for softball strength.' _"Come on, let's get you inside and away from Sampson."

Katherine scowls as she watches her sister pick up her fiancée and begin carrying her towards the house. Katherine Novak has never been a girl who likes to share, and she never had to until Alexandra Cabot spontaneously stepped into her life unannounced.

**Don't forget** **to review! Let me know your thoughts! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry I didn't get an update out yesterday or Friday. I've been sadly sick :( but I'm back now, and I'm going to try to be more consistent. Thank you guys for reviewing and I'm really glad you like this story! You all's reviews have actually been giving me ideas on what to do with this, so if you have an idea, please don't be shy and let me know! Hope you guys like this chapter! Little more drama in this one! Anyway, happy readings! **

"You didn't have to carry me." Alex mumbles once Casey sits her down again. She dusts herself off, still feeling overly embarrassed on being tormented by a seventeen year old.

Casey shakes her head. "You just fell out of a tree Alex. I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. That's all." she responds gently.

"Well I'm fine. Thanks. I'm going to go change." Alex states leaving quickly before Casey can get another word in.

Casey stands outside for a moment and sighs heavily, before she makes the spontaneous decision to attempt to fix some things. She goes back into the house and takes the stairs two at a time, quickly reaching the top. She then goes down the hall to her sister's room and opens the door with out bothering to knock.

She finds Katherine sitting cross legged on her bed, watching something on her iPad, which is probably something sports related.

"We need to talk." Casey says curtly as she leans against the door frame.

Katherine doesn't bother to look away from the tablet but she acknowledges Casey's presence.

"Okay, so talk then…"

"I prefer not to do it in the house…" Casey states, trying not to let her sister's attitude get to her.

Katherine sighs heavily before she puts her tablet away and follows Casey out of her room. Once outside, the two sit on the back porch steps before Casey turns to her sister giving her a serious look.

"What's your problem? Why are you being so mean to Alex?" she asks concerned.

Katherine rolls her eyes, not wanting to have the discussion that she some how knew was coming. The last thing she wants to do right now is talk about the bane of her existence.

"If this is what you wanted to talk about, I'm going to go back to my room." she says starting to get up but a firm grip on her wrist keeps her in place.

"Katherine I'm being serious. I expected this kind of behavior from Dad, not from you. I just want to know why."

Katherine sighs quietly and rests her chin on her knees. There is a long silence between the two of then. The silence it self is almost so quiet it's deafening and it seems like forever before one of them speaks again

"Why do you have to marry her?" Katherine asks after what seems like forever. Her voice is small, almost as if she's afraid to ask the question.

"What?"

"I mean, why do you have to marry her? Is she the reason that you don't come home that often anymore?" Katherine asks again as she stares off into the landscape.

Casey raises her eyebrows and looks at her sister concerned. She is now slowly beginning to understand the reasons behind Katherine's hostile behavior.

"No Kat, she's not. Work keeps me from coming home."

"But isn't she your supervisor? Why does she work you so hard then? And you never told me why you have to marry her."

"You don't want me to?"

The question remains unanswered for the longest of times. Katherine closes her eyes trying to fight the stinging that sits behind them signaling that she's fighting tears.

"No. Because then you'll always stay in New York, and I don't want you too. I miss you and I don't ever get to see you, and when you finally come home you bring…her and then she's all that you pay attention to. I don't like her because she's taking you even farther away, and it isn't fair."

Casey opens her mouth but snaps it shut when she realizes she doesn't know what to say. She knows that Katherine has issues adjusting to some things, but she never once thought that she herself would be the cause of Katherine's anguish. Frankly, it actually hurt a little, to know that she was the reason her sister was hurting.

"Kat I didn't know that you miss me that much, it's just that..."

"Dad keeps you from coming home, yeah I get it, I'm the one still living here remember? I made soccer captain this year and he didn't even act like he cared. He thinks soccer is a waste of time. I understand why when you went off to college that you hardly ever came to visit, but when you turned eighteen I was barely one. Sure you'd visit every now and then but it wasn't exactly enough. I…I'm sorry, this is really stupid…just forget I said any of that." Katherine concludes, hating herself for letting herself become overly emotional.

Casey scoots over and wraps an arm around her sister. "I didn't know that you felt that way, and I'm sorry that I'm the reason you're upset." She says quietly.

Katherine wipes at her face and quickly stands up, putting distance between herself and Casey. "Yeah well, it happens. Can we just forget this talk ever happened?" she asks with out making eye contact.

Casey stands and reluctantly agrees with her sister, knowing full well that she isn't just going to let the subject drop. She's about to say something else when their mother steps out on to the porch with them.

"Casey dear, I just had a thought. Why don't you and Katherine show Alex the horses today?" she says hopefully.

Casey and Katherine both turn to each other with similar looks on their faces, both clearly thinking the exact same thing. How in the hell are they going to try to convince Alex to get on a horse.

**Few Hours** **Later**

"There is no way in hell that I'm getting on that thing." Alex states firmly in reference to the horse that Casey is softly petting.

"Come on _sweetheart_, it won't be that bad." Casey pleads utilizing the pet name to add more to their act.

Alex scowls and shakes her head. She has never been one to enjoy being around animals, especially large ones, and she doesn't plan on starting now. Folding her arms she looks away from Casey who is still trying to coax her in to mounting the horse.

Katherine trots over on her favorite horse and stares down at Alex with amusement. "You scared, Princess?" she teases knowing that she's going to get under Alex's skin.

Alex glares at the teenager mounted on a jet black horse that goes by the name of Midnight. The horse looks at her, snorts, and begins bobbing his head up and down. Great, now Katherine even has her demon horse laughing at her.

"I'm not scared you little-"

"Alex…" Casey's warning tone cuts in to her comment and she tears her glare away from Katherine, who has now indulged herself in laughter of her own.

Casey looks down at Alex from the horse and extends her hand silently beckoning for the blonde to take it. Alex reluctantly complies and allows Casey to pull her on to the saddle.

She settles on the saddle and tightly wraps her arms around Casey's waist, suddenly not enjoying being that much higher off the ground. Casey tries to ignore the tingly feeling she feels when she feels Alex's arms around her.

"Oh my god, we're going to die…" Alex says shakily, with her eyes screwed shut.

"Alex…I sort of can't breathe…"

"Right…I'm sorry." Alex mumbles as she shifts uncomfortably on the saddle.

Katherine eyes the two and tries to keep her hurt and anger from boiling over once more.

"I'm going to leave you two to do…whatever. Midnight needs the exercise anyway." She mumbles before riding off, with out room for word or response.

Casey sighs and moves the reigns causing the horse to move forward into a light trot. This however also causes Alex to tighten her grip around her waist. God this is going to be a long ride.

"So I brought the questions that they're probably going to ask us when we get back. I think we should go over them now since we're alone." Casey says pulling out the familiar packet.

The two had dismounted the horse and are now sitting in a clear pasture of green letting the animal graze as it pleases while they go over their interview questions.

Casey begins flipping through the questions trying to find one that seems like a must need to know.

"Ah, here's one. 'Where was your fiancée born?'" she reads aloud before looking to Alex for an answer.

Alex however, blushes a little and crosses her arms before looking out into the distance. She purses her lips into a line so thin that Casey almost thinks they're going to disappear.

"Alex, I kind of need to know this..." Casey says, trying to get a response.

"I was born in Toronto…" Alex mutters still not looking away from the spot she has fixated her gaze on.

"Why were you so reluctant to answer that? I already know that you're Canadian."

"I don't know…I just don't like to talk about it. Not a lot of people know that I'm from Canada, and the less that I have to bring it up, the better off I am. There's just…nothing for me back there. Well, my mother, but she and I aren't on the best of terms as of late. But this is another story for a later date. Next question?"

Casey knows that she shouldn't be surprised by Alex's short retorts and abrupt subject changes. Hell, she works with the woman almost everyday of her life; she should be completely used to it by now. She quickly fingers through the questions looking for another.

"Uh, does your fiancée have any siblings? If so how many?"

"I have one sister, Madison; she'll be twenty six this year. I'd ask if you have any siblings but I'm sure that I've been well acquainted with her already…" Alex jokes lightly.

Casey smiles and nods her head. "Yeah, thankfully it's just Katherine, and she just turned seventeen. At least your sister is an adult and probably acts like one…"

"Maddie I think is my little mini me. When we were growing up I set the standard and she decided she wanted to live up to that standard. I think that's why she's in law school right now."

"Oh god you mean there's going to be two of you?!" Casey gasps and clutches her chest, falling back on to the grass and faking a heart attack.

Alex rolls her eyes and snatches the papers away from Casey. "And now you've just lost your questionnaire privileges."

Casey sits up and gives Alex her best pout. "You're a meanie…"

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you make fun of me. Let's see, where did you and your fiancée meet?' That's simple, we can just say we met at the DA's office, which we did. 'Has your fiancée ever been married?' Hm…well, have you?" Alex asks intrigued.

Casey bits her lower lip for a moment and hesitantly hangs on the question before she responds.

"No…I've never been married. or engaged really. I just hadn't thought about something like that, you know how work gets. You get too busy, you can't hold a stable relationship, there's just no time for anything…" she responds in which Alex agrees.

"I completely understand. 'What language do you and your fiancée communicate in?' Well English, unless you'd like for me to start speaking to you in French, but I highly doubt that is a wise decision."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you don't…wait, you can speak French?" Casey asks suddenly interested in the language question.

"Yeah, I was born in Toronto, but I did spend quite a bit of time in Montreal. And trust me, when you're in Montreal, you better know French."

Casey nods and ahs in amazement, though she's not exactly sure if she is now at a disadvantage of knowing Alex is bilingual. She vows to explore it more later. "So what's the next question?"

"Let me see, 'what do you love most about your fiancée?' You…um…don't have to answer that one right now." Alex mumbles, hoping that the subject will pass.

Casey thinks for a moment before she decides to respond. "I think I could come up with some things. Like how I love the way you hang up on someone when you're in the middle of a conference call." She deadpans.

Alex frowns and smacks her with the packet of papers causing her to erupt into fits of laughter.

"Don't you dare say that…" Alex warns seriously.

Casey holds her hands up in surrender. "Hey, calm down, I was only kidding. But seriously, I can come up with some things that I bet people say all the time. I could say that I love your ambition and how authoritative you are at work and pretty much anything else you do, despite how frightening it could be at times. I could say that I love your personality, even though you're afraid to let anyone see the real you. How you're really this nice, soft, caring person, but you cover it up because of your job and everything you see as a threat to your emotions.

I could say that I love the way you start wringing your hands when ever you get nervous."

Alex breaks eye contact and realizes that she is in fact wringing her hands. She quickly separates them and puts them in her lap, a gesture that doesn't go unnoticed.

Casey chuckles at Alex's swift movements and she continues on, only her voice has seemed to have dropped to a lower, more intimate volume.

"Or the way that you blush and give that shy school girl smile when ever someone compliments you, like when they say how beautiful you are."

As if on cue, Alex blushes and a shy bashful smile graces her lips, causing Casey to chuckle once more at her accuracy.

"See? Or how I love the way that your eyes turn a different shade of blue depending on your emotions. How they're sky blue when you're excited, or they turn a dark cloudy blue when you're angry. They're the color of the ocean whenever you happy and content or they're so dark they're almost black when you're overcome with lust."

She doesn't know why, but Casey finds herself raising her hand and gently combing Alex's hair behind her ear. She then rests her hand softly on the blonde's cheek, a gesture that Alex finds herself unconsciously leaning in to.

"Or I could say that I love how you respond whenever anyone touches you…whenever I touch you. Do you think they would buy all of that?" Casey asks quietly, taking note of how close they've been sitting to each other. She also notices that Alex's gaze has drifted down to her lips.

Like some sort of gravitational pull, the two find themselves leaning closer towards each other. They're probably only a couple of inches apart when Alex puts her hand on Casey's shoulder, stopping the kiss before it could even happen.

"We should…we should probably get back." Alex whispers before clearing her throat and standing, quickly trying to recompose herself.

Casey looks up at Alex for a moment before she stands as well. "Yeah, I remember Mom saying something about taking us into town for dinner with Grammy…" she says awkwardly. She reaches out for Alex, who immediately steps away.

"I think I'll walk." She mumbles before quickly walking away, leaving Casey wondering what she did.

* * *

"So…how is the sex?" Grammy asks randomly in the middle of their dinner. Casey sure wasn't exaggerating when she said her grandmother has absolutely no filter on her mouth.

"Mother!" Mrs. Novak gasps at her own mother's subtleness.

Casey begins frantically choking on her water while Alex sits pin straight in her chair wishing that she could just drop dead.

"Well don't all healthy relationships start with healthy sex?" Grammy asks not seeing anything wrong with what she's asked.

"Grammy I really don't feel comfortable talking about this." Casey says once she's recovered from her coughing fit.

"Why dear? It's about time that you've gotten some. Being as uptight as you are, you needed someone to-"

"Grammy!"

"Well forgive me for trying to make sure my granddaughter was getting hers…"

Wanting to get away from the awkward conversation, Alex speaks up. "Um…I have a phone call to go make, if you'll excuse me." she says before quickly leaving her seat.

Once Alex is gone, Grammy turns back to Casey with a serious look on her face.

"So I'm assuming that she must not be that good." She deadpans causing both Casey and her mother to blush.

"You know…I think I'm going to make sure she doesn't need help with that phone call…" Casey says quickly leaving her seat as well.

Grammy watches as Casey exits the restaurant before she turns to her daughter who has her hand over her eyes. "Was it something I said?"

Outside, Casey finds Alex leaning against the wall as if she is deep with in her thoughts.

"Alex, I am so sorry…she's…like that sometimes."

Alex laughs lightly and shakes her head. "It's not about that, I really did just need some air." She replies taking a deep breath.

Casey visibly relaxes but tenses again when she notices Alex is keeping her distance from her ever since their talk.

"Alex, have I done something wrong? You haven't really said much to me since this afternoon."

Alex sighs and wraps her arms around herself out of protective habit. "You haven't done anything wrong, I have just been thinking about some things…that's all."

Casey steps forward and cautiously puts her hand on Alex's shoulder. "Well, if you want to talk about it, you can always tell me." she offers, at which Alex nods.

"Casey?"

The both of them turn at the mention of Casey's name from another voice, and they find themselves facing a woman with pin straight blonde hair, probably a few shades lighter than Alex's.

"Oh my god, Jenna! Wow, hi!" Casey replies quickly, while Alex continues to stand there confused.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you." Jenna states smiling, before she notices Alex glowering at her. "Um…are you going to introduce me to…"

"Oh, right…Jenna, this is Alex, my fiancée…Alex this is Jenna…my um…well.."

"Ex." Jenna finishes for Casey as she shakes Alex's hand. "Nice too meet you."

"Uh huh, like wise…" Alex responds narrowing her eyes at the other woman. She doesn't know why, but she feels an odd feeling surge through her, a feeling that she's not used to feeling. "So you and Casey used to date…"

Jenna smiles broadly and nods her head. "Yeah through high school and everything. We were actually engaged for a while too."

Casey sees something flash in Alex's eyes, but as soon as it's there, it's gone, and she didn't have the time to figure out what it was. She then sees Alex produce a forced smile, a smile that she's only seen when the other attorney was attempting to get something out of Liz. That smile, never meant a good thing.

"That's wonderful." Alex says only to humor Jenna.

Jenna nods her head before turning back to Casey. "I actually have to get to work. Restaurants don't manage themselves. But you should come see me before you leave town, it would give us time to catch up. It was nice meeting you Alex, and congratulations on your engagement."

Casey waves goodbye to Jenna before she turns to Alex, only to be met with a hard, cold glare.

"What?"

Alex narrows her eyes once more and folds her arms tightly. "Don't what me…you told me that you had never thought about getting married, mind telling me who that was?"

Casey sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Okay, she's my ex, we dated a little while back, and we got engaged. But things just didn't work out. Why are you so upset?"

"Maybe because you didn't tell me?"

Casey reaches out to rest her hand on Alex's arm, but the blonde quickly flinches away. "Do not touch me."

"Alex, why are you angry? It doesn't matter whether I told you or not. It's the past, and frankly, my past relationships are really none of your business." Casey states, probably a little harsher than necessary.

"You're the one who lied and said you never thought about marriage…I just think the least you could've done was told me the truth." Alex responds coldly.

"I am in no way committed to you other than the fact that you're my supervisor and I have to in some way respect you. We both agreed that we are only doing this so you won't have get sent back to Canada and so you can keep your precious little job. I don't _have _to marry you, because we aren't in love with each other Alex!"

Alex's gaze drops to the ground and she's unable to form a complete sentence for at least a minute. "Just…" and with out finishing her sentence, she quickly goes back into the restaurant, once again leaving Casey wondering what it was she did wrong.

**Uh oh. Jealousy…brings out the worst in all of us doesn't it? Hehehehe, I have plans for this story. Leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Two updates in one day! Whoo! Mwahahahahahah I did some stuff in this chapter. Oh yes, I have done some things. I hope you guys like it because I did. And I hope you all like the stuff. Happy readings!**

"Can you just explain to me what the hell I did? This silent treatment game is starting to get really childish Alex." Casey states firmly the next morning. Alex hadn't said two words to her for the rest of the night the night before and she can't understand why.

Part of her feels like it has to do with Jenna, but she can't find a reason on why Alex would care so much about one of her past relationships. That's exactly what it is; it is in the past, so why would it matter now? It's not like there is anything between her and Jenna anymore.

Then on the other hand, it isn't like she and Alex are getting married for the purpose of love…right? Casey distinctly remembers them agreeing that it is just for the sake of keeping Alex from being deported, and nothing more than that. So why is it that Alex is so upset with her?

Once again, receiving no response Casey feels her temper starting to snap. She's usually a very calm person, but there are times when everyone loses themselves in a moment of anguish.

"Alex seriously, I cannot fucking believe how goddamn petty you're being about this! What do you want?! Do you want me to apologize?! Fine! Alex, I am _so_ damn sorry that I did not tell you about one of my past relationships that ended years ago! Are you happy now?! Or are you going to continue to sit here and pout about how you weren't able to get your way?!"

"Casey I-"

"You know what, no. I am doing this, for _you_. I am going against practically all of my morals for _you_, I am lying to my entire family for _you_, I am about to risk so much for _you_. The very least you could do is cut me a break and at least say thank you. Christ, Alex, do you know what it would do to my grandmother to know why I'm doing this? That I'm getting married not because I found love but because my supervisor is arrogant, ignorant, irresponsible, and so stuck up that she can't handle her own damn problems and call her goddamn immigration lawyer when people tell her to and not when she feels like it? I just don't understand why people worship the ground that you walk on, because it really is a struggle to find your redeeming qualities, especially when you act like this. You're the one who needs me Alex, I don't need you, maybe you should think about that before you decide to bitch at me about something that shouldn't even matter." Casey quickly leaves the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving a stunned Alex sitting on the bed.

Alex draws her knees up to her chest and lets out a strangled sob. She isn't used to feeling the way that she is, and she doesn't know what exactly to call this feeling. Well, her subconscious knows exactly what the feeling is, but she herself is probably in denial that its there. She's never felt this way before, and frankly, it scares her…a lot.

She knows that she deserves everything that Casey just said to her, but she can't help how she is sometimes. It comes with her personality. A trait that even Alex herself can hardly stand.

Instead of ignoring Casey, she should have apologized for the way she had acted after meeting Jenna. It really was none of her business on who the woman was, but she couldn't help but feel that oh so very odd feeling within herself that she's not used to, so she panicked and let her emotions take over.

And that is why she is sitting on the bed with uncontrollable tears running down her face, for reasons that Alex finds completely unknown to herself.

* * *

Casey sits at the restaurant booth across from Jenna staring absentmindedly into her soda. After her choice words for Alex, she needed to get out of the house, and she went to the one place that had been on her mind.

"So your fiancée looked a little less than pleased about us running into each other." Jenna says awkwardly.

Casey smiles and stirs her soda with the straw. "Yeah, she can be a little…superficial at times. She didn't mean any harm, I swear."

"No, no it's fine. I shouldn't have told her about what we used to be anyway. It was a mistake on my part. So…where did you meet her?"

"Um at work actually…she's my uh…supervisor." Casey responds immediately blushing at the grin that's spreading across Jenna's face.

"Whoa Case, look at you. Going for the whole heated office romance, I like that. You always were full of surprises weren't you?" Jenna jokes, earning a laugh from the other woman.

"Yeah well…so what about you? How is life treating you lately?"

"Managing this restaurant, trying to pay the rent, the usual typical down south girl life I guess. If your question was hinted at if I've met anyone, the answer is no. I'm still a loner, but I'm managing alright I guess. My life isn't spectacular like yours probably is, but it's enough for me right now."

Casey snorts and takes a small sip of her soda. "My life is far from spectacular Jen…"

"Really miss assistant district attorney? Life really isn't all that spectacular for you?"

"It's not really all that great having the title when you're stuck being second chair bitch…" Casey mumbles, wincing at the harshness of her own words.

Jenna is silent for a moment before she reaches across the table and takes Casey's hand in her own, slightly marveling in the familiar warmth.

"Hey, you'll get where you'll need to go soon enough, I promise. I know you, you won't stop going after what you want until you get it." She says warmly.

Casey smiles and looks into the green eyes that differ from, yet match her own. "What happened to us Jen?" she asks quietly.

Jenna chuckles softly before she leans back in her seat and folds her hands in her lap. "We were young and in love, and we probably rushed things. When we broke up and you went to New York, I cried for weeks, probably even months, because I was so heartbroken, but I eventually picked myself up, reevaluated my life, and started over. I may not have found someone new but I'm glad you did. You have an amazing woman now, and I can look into your eyes, and tell that you love her. Take care of yourself, and take care of her." Jenna says before standing, lightly patting Casey on the shoulder, and going back to work.

Casey is left sitting in the booth pondering what exactly it was she was talking about. She doesn't know what the hell Jenna sees in her eyes, but it most definitely is **not **love…right?

She sits there for another moment when her phone starts vibrating on the table. Frowning at the name on the caller ID, she quickly drags the slider across the screen and puts the phone to her ear. "…Hello?"

"Jesus Christ woman, I've been calling you for the past half hour!" the voice on the other end shouts.

Casey takes her phone away from her ear and realizes she does in fact have several missed calls. Some being from her current caller, and some being from Alex.

"Huh, sorry, I guess I just didn't hear my phone vibrating. Not that I don't love hearing your beautiful voice, believe me I do, it gives me chills, but what do you want?"

"Oh my voice gives you chills does it? Do you want me to talk _dirty_ to you Casey?"

"…I'd rather you not, please, I just ate. Seriously, what do you want?" Casey demands as she starts to become impatient.

The voice sighs and clicks its tongue. "Shame, I thought you would be more excited to hear from me. No matter, it seems you can still be a bitch over the phone. Where ever you are right now, go outside." The voice commands.

Casey frowns and looks at the phone before placing it back to her ear. "Go outside…why?"

"Just do it and don't ask any questions Novak." The voice repeats, agitation clear in its voice.

Casey reluctantly slides out of the booth and makes her way towards the exit of the restaurant. She steps outside and immediately begins checking her surroundings only to be met with nothing but locals walking up and down the side walk enjoying their Saturday.

"Okay, I'm outside…" Casey states confused.

"Great, now turn to your left." The voice commands and Casey does as told; once again, only met with nothing.

"I don't see anything…" Casey responds becoming irritated.

"Are you sure you don't see anything?" Casey then feels the hot breath against her ear. She screams and practically leaps about ten feet in the air, resulting in hysteric laughter from the voice and two others.

Casey, whose heart rate is still racing at probably a thousand beats per second, spins around only to find herself facing Abbie, Serena, and Olivia all doubled over in laughter.

"That was _**NOT**_ funny!" Casey shouts as she repeatedly begins raining hits down on Abbie.

The taller brunette holds her hands out to distance the angry attorney away from her, all the while still laughing at the success of her joke.

"Easy hotshot, it was only a joke." Abbie says trying to get Casey to stop hitting her.

"And a damn good one at that." Serena says smacking high fives with Olivia, who is also still laughing at Casey.

Casey scowls and lightly slaps an unsuspecting Abbie before she turns to the other two. "What in the hell are you guys doing here, and how in the hell did you know where I was?" she asks firmly.

The others shrug and look between each other but Serena answers the question. "It's the weekend, and none of us are working, so why not fly down here to torment our two favorite love birds? As for how we found you…well…we had Amanda trace your cell phone. See, she has this techie friend that works for the FBI that does stuff like that, so we called in a favor."

Casey stares at her three friends, completely and utterly dumbfounded. The lengths these women would go through to torment people.

"Do the three of you not realize how incredibly creepy that is?" Casey asks sternly.

"If it were anyone else but you it would be creepy. But it's you so no, it's not creepy at all." Olivia says nonchalantly.

"Where's Alex?" Serena asks realizing the absence of her best friend.

Casey sharply inhales and shoves her hands in her pockets. "C'mon, we should get a table. I have a lot of explaining to do."

Once seated the four women find themselves indulging in a difficult conversation, especially when they come to why Casey and Alex are in North Carolina in the first place.

"So you mean to tell me, that this is all so Alex doesn't get deported back to Canada?" Serena asks raising her eyebrows.

Casey nods and glances around the vacant restaurant to make sure that Jenna isn't anywhere around. Abbie whistles at the confession.

"Wow…so wait…why'd Alex choose you?"

"Why did you even agree to this?"

"Alex is Canadian?"

All eyes at the table turn to Olivia who is sitting in her seat with a look of pure confusion etched across her face.

Abbie coughs out a faux sob and wraps her arms around Olivia. "Oh my poor confused detective, come here child." She says petting the confused detective on the head.

"You mean you didn't know that she's from Canada." Serena deadpans giving Olivia a look that says 'oh my god really?'

"No I didn't know! It's not like she ever said anything! It isn't like we sit around going 'oh so what country are you from?'! I mean honestly, how was I supposed to know?!"

Casey laughs and shakes her head at Olivia's attitude towards being excluded from the knowing circle.

"Anyway, now that certain people are caught up on the topic of discussion, you never told us why you're doing this." Abbie says.

Casey shrugs and relaxes into the booth. "I don't know, I guess at the time I really didn't think about it and I just wanted to help her. She seemed really distraught and desperate and I didn't know how to say no…"

"Wow, so where is she now?"

"She's…back at the house…I sort of yelled at her this morning and I'm pretty sure I probably hurt her feelings. She's called me since I left, but like Abbie, I've missed all her calls." Casey responds looking at her phone again.

The table is silent for a moment when Serena's phone going off breaks the quite. The blonde pulls her phone from her purse, glances at it, then glances at the rest of the table. "Its um…it's Alex…"

Once again, there is more silence, probably all for different reasons. Finally Abbie speaks up, breaking the awkwardness.

"Well answer it!" she says motioning towards Serena's phone."

"Alright, jeez…I'll answer it, and I'll put it on speaker only if the three of you promise to be completely silent, understand?" she asks earning three curt nods from the rest of the table. "Hello?"

"Oh my god Rena…" Alex's voice floats from the speaker. It's clear, even through the phone that she had been crying. "I just…I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Everything is a mess, I am a mess."

"What's wrong Lexie? You sound like you've been crying."

"I have…it's just…I said some things that I know I shouldn't have and Casey left, and I'm positive she's angry with me and she's not answering her phone and God, Serena, I am so messed up!"

Serena can tell that Alex is trying to be vague but she can see right through her best friend, even over the phone. She just doesn't want to voice as such at the table.

"Well why is Casey upset with you? Did she say why?"

"Yes…clearly…she said that I'm arrogant and ungrateful and you know what? She's right…I am so messed up!"

"Stop saying that Alex, you aren't messed up…I'm sure you're just going through a tough time right now…pre wedding jitters and all that good stuff. Are you having doubts?"

Alex sniffles on the other end of the line. "I don't know Serena…I'm just so confused right now…what's that feeling you get where your stomach clams up and you feel like there is a never ending light shining down on you, following you everywhere you go?"

Serena pauses for moment analyzing Alex's question. "That's called guilt sweetie…what are you feeling guilty about?"

"I don't know Serena, like I said, I'm just so confused…I'm sorry I'm being vague I just…I just needed to hear your voice…tell Abbie I said hi, and make sure that She, Olivia, and Amanda haven't single handedly destroy the Special Victims Unit...I love you Rena."

"Love you too Lexie…"

The line goes dead on Alex's end, and Serena makes sure the phone call has ended before she shoves her phone back in her purse. She then turns to Casey who has her head leaned back over the booth.

"God I didn't know I made her cry….uggghhh what do I do…." Casey groans rubbing her eyes trying to will away the headache she is suddenly getting.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say she was in love with you." Olivia states, her comment being completely off topic, but relevant at the same time.

Casey's head snaps up and she looks at Olivia as if the detective just confessed to doing methamphetamine.

"What are you talking about? Alex is not in love with me. She's just upset that I yelled at her this morning…that's all." Casey says only she's trying to convince herself along with the other women at the table.

"And I am having tea with the queen next Wednesday." Abbie says sarcastically.

"Well give your highness a hello from me, smartass." Casey replies, not in the mood for Abbie's sarcasm.

Serena interjects before the bickering can get out of hand. "Ladies please…Casey, by all means, it sounds like Alex is really upset so I think that you should at least try to talk to her."

"Of course, because now that she gives you the sob story, I'm the bad guy and she gets what she wants…" Casey says venomously reverting back to her anger from the morning. "I didn't mean to make her cry but it's not fair how she's acting! Do you know that I can't remember a time that she thanked me for what I'm doing for her? I'm risking a trip to prison here, and she's upset because she doesn't get her way, where is the fairness in that Serena?"

"Casey, Alex is the type of woman who hates giving up her control. That and the fact thank you is probably not even in her vocabulary, but I digress. You've just gotta deal with her like you deal with her at work I guess. But I must agree with Serena, you do need to talk to her, especially since the both of you obviously said some things that didn't need to be said." Olivia says using her detective skills to draw perfect logic into the situation.

Casey sighs but agrees with her friends anyway. She promises them that she'll talk to Alex, and attempt to fix things in their fake relationship. Isn't that crazy? They aren't even in a relationship and they're fighting like they are.

"Bring Blondie out for dinner will you? We wanna give her the same welcome present that we have you." Abbie says winking earning the middle finger from Casey. Oh yes, it was going to be definite torture having the three of them there.

* * *

Once Casey makes it back home, she goes upstairs to find Alex stretched across the bed reading a book. Upon her entrance Alex quickly sits up and puts her book away, all the while, eyeing Casey curiously.

"You're back…" she says quietly as Casey crosses the room and sits on the edge of the bed.

"I am…Listen, Alex, I'm sorry that I yelled at you this morning. I just…I was just angry that you wouldn't tell me what it was I did to upset you."

"It wasn't your fault, and I deserved everything that you said, because you're right. I'm sorry that I lashed out at you last night. For some unknown reason I don't know what came over me. And I never really have thanked you for what you're doing for me. I know you don't have to, and you probably don't want to but I…just thanks…a lot."

Casey smiles and for one she's trying to hide her shock that Alex is apologizing. It's not something that she sees very often.

"It's…alright I guess." She says. It is then that she remembers Abbie's request for dinner, and she attempts to hide her smirk. "How about we try dinner again tonight? But just the two of us? That way we can talk?"

Alex grins and nods her head. "I'd like that."

Mrs. Novak knocks on the open door and steps inside, hand in hand with Grammy.

"I know this is sudden, but Grammy and I just had the most wonderful idea!"

"How about you two get married here! This weekend!"

Alex and Casey both go paper white and a passing Katherine feints in the hallway. Gosh this really was a horrid idea.

**Hehehehe Oh no, where will they go from here? Told you this ride was gonna be bumpy. Also, I put a reference to another show in here, thumbs up to anyone who catches it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: DEEPLY sorry for the numerous errors in this chapter, I'm sort of in a hurry. I'm going to try my absolute hardest and do everything within my power to get another update out today. If I was naming my chapters this one would definitely be called 'revelations' Hehehe. But anyway, hope you enjoy! **

Casey opens and closes her mouth several times before she responds to her mother.

"Mom what made you…why did you…I don't get why…why so soon?!"

"Honey it would be the greatest birthday present you could ever give me. Please Casey?" Grammy says innocently.

Casey glances at Alex who is breathing harder than normal and looks like she's about to throw up. She then glances back at her mother and grandmother and decides that she needs to get rid of them quickly.

"Oh god…um…can Alex and I talk about this before any final decisions are made?" she pleads. The other two women nod happily and tells them to take all the time they need.

Casey watches them head out of the doorway and a few seconds later she hears her mother shout.

"Oh my god Katherine!"

Casey quickly moves to the doorway where she sees her mother and father trying to wake her sister who seems to have passed out in the hallway. She's willing to put money on the fact that Katherine fainted was because she heard the sudden wedding suggestion from their mother. If Alex wasn't in the room, Casey probably would have fainted too.

"Is she alright?" Alex asks shakily and still oddly green once Casey walks back into the room.

"She'll be fine…are you alright? You look like you're about to be sick…"

Alex slowly nods her head and tries and fails to steady her breathing. "I-I think…I…Casey this is soon….like…really soon…I don't know if…Is it the right decision? To do it this weekend?"

Casey takes both of Alex's hands in her own in an attempt to calm the blonde, and keep her from hyperventilating.

"We don't have to do anything that you don't want to. I agree that it is very sudden and to be honest I wasn't expecting it either." Casey responds, still pretty much in shock herself.

Alex takes a few deep breaths and the color actually returns to her face after a few moments. "If…you want to we can. If it would make your family happy, we can. I just didn't think about it, that's all..." and that she didn't. Alex has quickly found out that saying you're getting married, and actually getting married, are two totally different feelings.

* * *

"Yes my mom spontaneously announced that we get married this weekend….when I got home Abbie, it was a shock to me too…Alex? Oh my god she looked like she was about to be sick, literally. I swear to you she turned green…..she said if I wanted to we can and my vote is sort of annulled by my mother and my grandmother, so we probably will….gosh Abs, I mean, I'm fine right now but what about when…..please don't say that…yeah…we'll talk more tonight…no she doesn't suspect anything….hang up the phone Carmichael…." Casey hangs up her phone and collapses on to the couch from mental exhaustion.

Alex is sitting on the back porch gazing out at the large expanse of land when Grammy joins her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Grammy says hopefully. Even if she was interrupting something, she had no intentions of leaving anyway. But she is however grateful that Alex says that she wasn't.

"You're a very quiet young lady you know…" Grammy says honestly.

Alex snorts at the comment but she resists the urge to burst in to laughter. Not once in her life can she ever remember someone saying that she was quiet. Maybe it's because she's had some things on her mind lately…or someone…

"That is probably the first time I've ever heard someone say that I'm quiet…But thank you I suppose."

"Well I was only stating the obvious…I can understand why you're quiet around here though. Especially around Richard, that bastard. Not once have I seen that knucklehead do anything other than grill his daughters and try to make them in to things that they're not. He didn't want them to follow their dreams, but he wanted to morph their dreams in to his. He's a bastard you know."

Alex chuckles lightly and nods her head. "I figured as much. Is that why he hates me?"

"Most likely dear, he probably hates you because he sees you as a threat to him. The way you carry yourself shows that you're very proud, probably a little arrogant even. He doesn't intimidate you and he hates that. He likes being scary." Grammy states, her tone showing obvious distaste for her son in law.

Alex nods and decides not to voice the fact that Mr. Novak does actually intimidate her a little bit, but not anymore than a perp on a stand does, so the intimidation is very little.

"Glad to know that it wasn't anything that I've done." Alex says visibly relaxing into her seat.

"No dear it wasn't anything you've done. I in fact really like you, and I know Christine does too. It would be really lovely if you and Casey got married this weekend. Just give it some thought." And with that, Grammy makes her way back inside leaving Alex alone to her thoughts again.

Her loneliness is short lived, for probably not even a second later, Katherine steps outside and sits in the chair Grammy once occupied.

Alex eyes the teenager cautiously, and she's actually wondering if she should get up and make a run for it or not. Katherine sees Alex's curiosity and she shakes her head.

"I'm not going to murder you while we're out here, you can relax. I just wanted to talk. Can we um…do that?" she asks awkwardly.

Alex still doesn't take her eyes off Katherine but she nods her head nonetheless.

"Great…so…why do you and Casey have to get married? I mean, can't people stay together with out getting married?" She asks, trying not to sound too frantic with her questioning.

Alex blinks but still doesn't relax in the chair she's sitting in. This is in fact the question that she was afraid of someone asking, and now that it's been asked, she doesn't know how to answer it.

"Um…because…it's the next step in the relationship…" okay so maybe she could have said that a lot better than she did, but it was what came out.

Katherine folds her arms and quickly looks away from Alex.

"I don't want you to take my sister from me…" she says so quietly that Alex almost missed it.

This makes the blonde relax when she realizes how serious and sincere Katherine is being at the time. The younger girl actually looks sad, and sadness is a feeling that Alex had deemed Katherine void of…well sadness and every other feeling in the world.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to take Casey from you. You two are sisters and the bond that you two share is stronger than the bond that she shares with me, I promise. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I'm taking her away from you, because that's the last thing that I want to do."

"She's never home you know…and I feel like if she marries you that she'll just stop coming back all together. I'm sorry I was mean to you…it's just… with Dad and everything…do you know what it's like living in a house with a parent who expects too much from you?" Katherine asks seriously.

"Sadly I can say that I do. My family is a very powerful family and as I child I had to live up to the standards they set for me while setting my own, so in the end the standard turned out to be pretty high. My sister had to live up to that and now I'm pretty sure she's just like me, so yes I understand it's hard, but just know that you have an older sister who you can go to with anything."

Katherine nods her head and a small smile ghosts across her lips. "Can I have an older sister in law I can go to with anything too?" she asks hopefully.

Alex blinks in confusion for a moment before she realizes that Katherine is actually referring to her. "Sure, anytime you need anything I'll be here."

Katherine stands and gives Alex a sincere smile, not the evil smirk that the blonde has become accustomed to in the past two days.

"Thanks Alex." She says before heading back inside leaving a very confused Alex blinking rapidly once more. _'My god the demon child has feelings.'_

* * *

**Later **

"Casey, I just don't understand why we're having dinner so early, I mean, it's not even five yet." Alex says as she follows Casey to a restaurant she hasn't been to. Deep down she's glad it wasn't the same one they were at the night before, a lesser chance of running in to Jenna.

"You complain about everything you know that?" Casey says as she steps inside the restaurant. "I know I said it was just going to be the two of us…but I lied, we're actually expecting someone." She adds as they continue walking.

"It's not Jenna isn't it…" Alex mumbles quietly but not quiet enough.

Casey stops and turns to Alex sharply, really not wanting to have this discussion again. "Are you really going to do this now? I thought we talked about this."

"You're right…I'm sorry. I just don't want to sit here and listen to that blonde bimbo gush over you all night…" Alex says as they approach their table, not noticing the person already seated holding a menu.

"Well I may be blonde but I highly doubt I'm a bimbo, and I supremely doubt that I will be gushing over Casey all night, my girlfriend may take offense to that." Serena says placing her menu on the table.

"Serena? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Alex questions going to hug her best friend.

"It's a…long story. Liv is in the bathroom and Abbie actually had a phone call, I'm surprised that you guys didn't see her on your way in." Serena says spotting Olivia returning to the table.

"Yeah well Alex was too busy complaining so an atomic bomb could've been dropped and we wouldn't have known." Casey mumbles taking a seat, purposely distancing herself from the two. She isn't exactly going to let Alex's comment about Jenna slide all that easily.

Serena senses the tension at the table but it quickly vanishing when Abbie and Olivia return to the table, much to Serena's relief.

"Forgive me for asking, but why the hell are the three of you here?" Alex asks once they've ordered.

"We needed a good way to spend our weekend, duh. Why not come down here and crash a wedding?" Abbie says happily.

Casey listens to her friends talking but everything seems to be going in one ear and out the other. She doesn't really find herself having very much to say, and she fears if she does say something, it will just start her to arguing with Alex, and that is the last thing that she wants, especially in front of Serena, Abbie and Liv.

Even after the food arrives, Casey doesn't do much except quietly, absent mindedly pick at her salad. It's a gesture that doesn't go unnoticed by the rest of the table.

"Case, are you alright? You've been awfully quiet all night." Olivia states after a few minutes.

Casey shrugs and continues to stab the lettuce repeatedly with her fork, not eating any of it.

Serena stares at Casey for a moment before she turns towards Alex. "Lexie, come get a drink with me." she says standing and dragging Alex along with her.

"Baby can I come?" Abbie asks not wanting to be left at the depressing looking table. She starts to stand but shrinks back in her chair when Serena glares hard at her over her shoulder.

At the bar, Serena orders a glass of wine, then sets her steely gaze on her best friend. "Alex, you're terrible with emotions aren't you?" she asks rhetorically.

Alex blinks rapidly and shakes her head. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Alex, honey, you might be able to lie to a lot of people about a lot of things, but I'm not one of those people. So…how long did it take you?" Serena asks raising her eyebrows.

"…I really don't know what you're talking about, Serena." Alex tries to deflect once more. She knows perfectly well what Serena's talking about, but she's hoping that the other blonde will catch on to the fact that she doesn't want to talk about it. No such luck.

Serena scoffs and takes a sip of her wine. "You must think I'm stupid, that hurts Alex. So I'll just come flat out and ask it, that way you can't dance around the question anymore. How long did it take you to realize that you've fallen in love with Casey?"

Alex blushes and she feels her throat go dangerously dry. Crossing her arms, she quickly breaks eye contact with Serena, feeling her best friend's eyes peering into her soul.

"I…I don't know when it happened, or why…I just know that I don't know how to deal with this." She mumbles, more to herself than to Serena.

"So…have you told her? Does she know?" Serena asks only to earn a head shake. "Well…maybe you should tell her? She told us what's going on, and if you think about it, it should make marrying her that much easier. So what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I cannot do this to her, not when…I know that she doesn't love me. I've been selfish and foolish and it's catching up with me. I was never supposed to fall in love with her, but I did and now…she deserves better."

Serena sighs and glances over at the table before turning back to Alex. She knows for a fact that her best friend has never been in love with anyone, and it doesn't surprise her that Alex has absolutely no idea what to do about the new feeling. It's almost like learning a whole new language.

"I can't say that I know what you should do, because I don't, and I can't make you do anything. Honestly, it's just a little weird to see you look at her like a love sick puppy. What exactly did you two fight about this morning?"

Alex sighs and takes a sip of Serena's wine before handing over the glass. "Last night we went to dinner, and ran into one of her exes and I think I got jealous, so I pretty much ignored her for the rest of the night. This morning, she yelled at me, told me I was and I quote 'arrogant, ignorant, and irresponsible'. I guess it takes someone to point it out to realize what you actually are…"

"We all have a tendency to be all of those things…some of us a little more than others. But look, you do, what your heart says do, that's all I'm going to offer. I'm not Abbie, so I'm not going to try to instigate and end up making things worse." Serena says recounting the countless times her girlfriend has caused trouble with her instigation methods.

Alex laughs and agrees. "I guess, you're right. Can you do me a favor and not tell the others that we talked about this?"

"I promise Lexie."

Back at the table, Olivia and Abbie are trying and failing miserably to hold a stable conversation with Casey.

"So do you want to get married this weekend? You realize that's literally only…two days." Abbie asks curiously.

Casey shrugs and sighs heavily. "Does it matter anymore? My family is already expecting me to because they want me to, so we might as well. I'm sure Alex is going to agree, so it'll just be a quicker way to make sure she says in America. And you have no idea the kind of damage my mother can do in two days. If she were to have her way, Alex would be walking down the aisle tonight…" Casey responds cracking a small smile.

"Wooow, life is tough down here." Olivia murmurs. If anyone had told her that her two ADA's would be getting married to each other, she would have had them hauled in for psychotic question. So imagine how she felt walking in to Alex's office, only to find Abbie there filling in, and then being told why she was filling in. Olivia thought she was going to pass out that day. At least things make a lot more sense now.

"You shouldn't invite us, so we can crash the wedding." Abbie says mischievously rubbing her hands together.

"You know that won't happen. Alex is probably going to want you guys to be bridesmaids and then you'll have to wear pretty dresses and flowers in your hair." Casey says dreamily.

Abbie and Olivia look at each other and then look back at Casey with similar looks of disdain plastered across their faces.

"Yeah, about that…I don't do dresses…" Abbie says voicing her disgust.

"Oh please, I bet Serena has to fight you every morning to get you in a skirt. I don't mind a dress, it's flowers in my hair that are a no go." Olivia says, her disgust matching Abbie's.

Casey shrugs and pushes her plate away not feeling hungry any more. "You two could wear potato sacks for all I care. I just know that since we're doing this, the three of us are probably going to be spending the day doing wedding stuff tomorrow. Yes, I did say the three of us." Casey says staring at the other two women.

Both women groan and sink down in their seats. Neither of them having the intentions of being apart of the wedding party.

**Hope you guys like this chapter, don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Second update of the day! I am deeply deeply Sorry for the errors, I am once again in a hurry and I didn't get to read over it properly but I hope it is forgiven! Hope you enjoy! **

"Remind me again why your little sister is here." Olivia leans over and whispers into Casey's ear, in reference to the teenager that is staring into space.

"Because my mother insisted that she come with us, while she and Serena torture us with whatever they have planned for Alex." Casey responds.

Abbie glances at Casey, then at Katherine, and then back at Casey. "So what are we supposed to do with her? I mean…she does talk right? You know I don't do well with teenagers…"

"Abbie, you don't do well with anything…" Olivia says smacking the taller brunette in the back of the head.

Just then Grammy comes sauntering over with a long, multi colored, floral pattern dress in her hand. She smiles broadly and holds it up for Casey to view.

"Sweet heart don't you think this would look lovely on your tall brown haired friend over there?" She says motioning to Abbie who is now on the phone.

Casey and Olivia look at the dress, look at each other, and then almost keel over with laughter. Not once could they ever imagine Abbie in a dress, let alone one that is covered in an old lady flower pattern.

Grammy leaves the dress with Casey and goes to continue to find the perfect outfit for her granddaughter. It is then that Abbie finishes her phone call and joins her friends, who upon seeing her, burst into laughter once more.

"What's so funny?" she asks confused.

Casey holds up the dress and is barely able to speak through her laughing fit. "My grandmother thinks that you would look absolutely lovely in this." She says handing Abbie the dress.

Abbie's eyes widen to the size of basketballs as she stares at the ugly abomination in her hand. "WHAT?!"

"Don't worry Abs…I'm pretty sure that I saw some curtains like that at the linens store once!" Olivia says as she and Casey fall back into fits of laughter.

"Hey, hey Liv, don't you think that she could model in that dress?" Casey says trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah…for Old Women's Weekly magazine…" Katherine says from where she's sitting, she too, laughing at the mental image of Abbie putting on anything covered in flowers.

Abbie spins around and points her finger at the teenager. "You shut up and stay over there…Casey, she cannot be serious. I will show up naked before I put this thing on." She states firmly.

Immediately Olivia and Casey stop laughing and they both make faces of anguish and disgust.

"That is a mental image I definitely did not need." Casey says shaking her head.

"Kind of leaves a bad taste in your mouth doesn't it." Olivia says before sticking out her tongue.

Abbie scoffs and folds her arms. "You know the both of you would kill to see me naked."

The other two women make faces again and quickly shake their heads making noises of disapproval.

"It's a wonder that Serena hasn't started dating men yet…"

"Abbie you're very sexy…just as long as you have on clothing…"

Abbie flips off her friends and strikes a pose. "Whatever, you two don't know what you're missing. Hell will freeze over before I take off my clothes for the likes of you anyway." She says proudly.

"And the world heaves a collective sigh of relief." Katherine says, causing Casey and Liv to bust out laughing once more.

Once again, Grammy appears out of nowhere, but this time smacking a big flowery bow and headband down on Olivia's head. This time, it's Abbie's turn to erupt into hysteric laughter along with Casey.

"Oh my god Livvy you should like, totally be the flower girl!" Casey says morphing her voice to sound like a girly teenager.

"You look so adoooorable! Don't you think so Katherine?" Abbie adds, pinching Olivia's cheek, earning her a near slap in the face…again.

Katherine walks up to the group and snorts when she sees a glowering Olivia clad big pink flower bow and matching headband.

"Well…she's probably armed, so I think it's best that I refrain from making comments on this one." Katherine says, trying and failing to hold a straight face.

Olivia growls and rips the flower printed items out of her hair and practically throws them at Casey.

"It's alright you two, she doesn't expect you two wear any of this, she just heard your talk about loathing flowers, dresses and headbands so she decided to torment you a little bit. Don't dish it out if you can't take it." Casey says, laughing when her friends blush and hit her.

"Besides, your mother has a color scheme anyway and none of those things I handed you match." Grammy shouts from somewhere among the racks.

After a moment of silence, Abbie places her hand on Casey's shoulder. "Do you realize, that in probably exactly twenty four hours you will be marrying Alexandra Cabot? It's like…you're about to receive the kiss of death Casey!" she says dramatically.

"Abbie! Don't say that! Casey, it's not like you're about to receive the kiss of death…" Olivia says. "It's more like marrying death himself."

Casey rolls her eyes and laughs since she knows her friends are joking. The three of them know first hand what Alex can be like, especially when she's at work, and they're all very terrifying images.

But over the past few days Casey has seen a whole new side of Alex, one that she never thought she'd see, let alone know it even existed.

"Yes, and then we will go back to New York and live our lives like normal." Casey states, giving the other two women a look that they both understand very well what it means, just none of them think that it should be voiced a loud, especially around Grammy and Katherine.

Something crosses Olivia's mind and she turns towards Casey. "Hey, will you come with me outside for a sec?" she asks motioning towards the door. Casey eyes her suspiciously for a moment but then agrees.

"Where the hell are you two going!? Don't leave me here with that!" Abbie shouts pointing to Katherine who is smirking as she plays with her tablet.

Once outside Casey leans against the wall, facing Olivia, wondering what it is she wants to talk about. "What's up?"

"This might be a little weird for me to ask, but are you sure that you don't have any feelings for Alex?" Olivia asks curiously.

Casey is stunned by the question, and she immediately shakes her head. "Probably not in the sense that you're referring to…why?"

"Well I was just trying to figure out why you'd be doing this if you didn't…it doesn't make any sense, so I was just wondering if you did." Olivia says finding it very difficult to read Casey. It was no secret to the detective on what Serena and Alex discussed the night before, hell she is a detective for a reason. But she can't help but wonder if there is a little more to the story on Casey side.

Casey however shakes her head once more and dismisses the thought, something that she's found herself doing, ever since they'd gotten there. Just the subject of Alex and feelings seemed a little awkward for her and she wasn't sure why.

Surely if she had any sort of romantic feeling towards Alex, it would feel they way it did whenever she was with Jenna all those years ago, and Casey just simply doesn't feel that.

"I told you Liv, it's just business…illegal business that could burn a whole in my bank account and land me in prison but still business nonetheless. And Alex knows that too, why are you so dead set on proving that it's more than that?" Casey questions, wondering just how far Olivia is going to take the extent of her detective's personality.

Olivia, still not buying anything that the attorney is trying to feed her simply nods her head and folds her arms once more.

"Alright Case, if you say so…just know that when you play with fire you get burned."

"I'm not fourteen Liv, I know what I'm doing…but thanks for looking out. Now come on, I figure by the time we get back in there, Abbie's going to be stuck in some skin tight dress that shows far too much leg and that will be the end of both of us…"

"And you're saying we should go back in?!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Alex tries not to look at herself as Mrs. Novak continues to tailor the dress to fit her figure. She recalls Serena saying something like she looks like an angel but Alex feels like a demon.

"I remember when I got married, that I was so nervous. Of course, I was pregnant with Casey at the time so that might have had a little something to do with it, but I did have few wedding jitters. Are you alright Alex? You've been awfully quiet." Mrs. Novak says looking up at the silent blonde who seems to be lost within her own thoughts…once again.

Serena knows exactly where Alex's head is but she decides that it is best that she doesn't say anything, after all, it really isn't her place to begin with.

"You're going to be fine Lexie…you look beautiful." Serena says taking Alex's hand, noticing that she's slightly trembling.

Alex swallows the recurring lump in her throat and tears her eyes away from the floor and looks down at Serena. "I don't know Rena…I've never…is it normal to feel this way?" she asks knowing full well that Serena and Mrs. Novak are going to take the question two different ways.

"It's normal to feel nervous, yes." Serena responds purposefully avoiding the meaning that she got out of Alex's question.

"Marriage is like you're starting your life over, but only with the person that you love the most. You're making a true, honest, just commitment with the person that you love, the person that you've chosen worthy enough to spend the rest of your life with. Very few people can find that you know." Mrs. Novak responds to the question.

Alex feels the words 'true' 'honest' and 'just' rip through her like a shredder ripping through a tiny flimsy piece of paper. A small part of her is starting to resent herself for what she's doing, but her selfish conscience is telling her to go on with it, but her real conscience is telling her she's in love. It's an internal war that Alex finds herself losing.

Serena watches the color drain from Alex's face and she realizes that her best friend probably just made some sort of epiphany. All Serena can do is hope that the epiphany that Alex had is the right decision.

"I'm sorry…I suppose I am just nervous." Alex says shakily trying to dismiss all of her thoughts and just be herself for a moment.

She knew there was a reason that she had kept all her feelings guarded and now she knows why. She has never loved anyone before and not nearly as much as she suddenly finds herself loving Casey. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She isn't supposed to be in love with Casey, especially when she knows for a fact Casey isn't in love with her. The thought is actually truly heartbreaking for Alex, she just hopes that Serena can't see it on her face.

* * *

Alex is sitting in the living room later that night having a chat with Katherine when Mr. Novak steps into the room, clearing his throat to make his presence known.

Katherine snaps her head towards her father, and immediately locks eyes with, returning the man's cold hard stare.

"Katherine, go upstairs, I think Alex and I need to have a talk." He addresses Katherine, but his gaze is now on Alex.

"Why should I? I'm pretty sure anything you say to her you can say in front of me." Katherine retorts quickly.

Mr. Novak rips his gaze from Alex and turns back to his youngest daughter. "Go upstairs to your room.** NOW**." He nearly shouts. Katherine stares at her father once more but quickly complies to his wishes and races up the stairs.

Alex stands and puts as much distance between herself and Casey's father as possible. Grammy sure wasn't joking when she said that Richard Novak loved being scary, Alex could see that very well.

"Alexandra Cabot…" he stretches out her full name as he begins slowly pacing the living room. "Born in Toronto Ontario Canada...oh yes I know all about you." he says chuckling lowly when he sees Alex's shocked expression.

"I have several powerful friends up in New York you see…and I called in a few favors. So yes, I know that you are, in fact, from good ol' Canada. I also know that your visa has expired and that you face the indefinite option of being deported. So what did I do with this little piece of information? I sat down and thought about why this would matter, what could any of this mean…and then I figured this out. If you marry my daughter, you wouldn't have to be deported back to your native country, is this correct?"

Alex simply stares wide eyed at the fact that the man is hitting everything on the head with his deadly terrifying accuracy.

"Answer me!"

"Y-yes sir…" Alex stutters and suddenly she's feeling completely inferior to the man.

"So that's what's happening here then…but I refuse to let this go on any longer. That wedding tomorrow, will most defiantly not be happening." He articulates clearly.

"Mr. Novak if you will just let me explain…" Alex tries to inject but he cuts her off.

"There is no need for any of your pitiful explanations. So I'm going to tell you what is going to happen, tonight, you are going to go up those stairs, and you are going to pack your things, and tomorrow morning I will see to it that you make it to the airport, because I want you out of this house, and away from my family. And you are going to stop 'seeing' my daughter, do you and I have an understanding?" the question lingers so heavily in the air that Alex swears that she can feel the weight of his words crushing her.

After a moment, Alex realizes that arguing with the man would basically be her fighting a losing battle.

"Yes sir…I understand sir…" she says nervously nodding her head.

Mr. Novak stares her down for another moment before he disappears back into his study leaving Alex fighting tears.

She finally forces her legs to move and she goes upstairs and begins packing her things like she has been told. But not before she finds a pen and a small sheet of paper that she hastily scribbles a note on.

* * *

**The Next** **Morning **

Even though she's supposed to be marrying Alex for the sake of 'business' Casey can't help but feel a little nervous. She glances into the back yard and sees her family filing into the chairs in the set up.

Abbie and Olivia both appear out of nowhere, Olivia smiling genuinely, but Abbie looking completely upset and uncomfortable.

"You two match." Casey says referring to the purple dresses that the two brunettes were ordered (by Grammy) to wear.

The two step back and glance at each other before turning back to Casey and both striking horrible modeling poses.

"I think it looks best on me." Serena says walking up behind the two also in a matching dress.

"Everything looks best on you baby." Abbie coos, wrapping her arms around the blonde and kissing her passionately, causing both Olivia and Casey to make gagging noises.

"Ewwww cooties!" Olivia shouts covering her eyes.

"Stop being gross…" Casey says flailing her arms and succeeding in separating the two.

Serena rolls her eyes and is about to respond when Grammy and Mrs. Novak step into the kitchen with them.

"As anyone seen Alex?" Mrs. Novak asks, expectantly looking at them for answers.

"What do you mean 'has anyone seen Alex'? Is she not upstairs?" Casey responds confused.

Grammy shakes her head, "No dear, I haven't seen her all morning to be exact." She adds in.

Everyone then turns to Serena, who as the best friend is most likely to know where Alex is. But Serena simply shakes her head and shrugs signaling she doesn't know where Alex is either.

Just then Katherine burst through the kitchen door way, her heels clicking hurriedly against the tile. She has a look of worry on her face as she shoves a slip of paper into Casey's hands.

"I found this on my dresser this morning. I think she intended for me to give this to you." The seventeen year old says as her sister starts reading the note aloud.

"Casey, I'm so sorry that I dragged you in to this and I don't even think me just saying that I'm sorry is enough. I've thought long and hard about this and I realized that I cannot do this to you. I can't take away your options and I am so sorry that I let this get this far. I shouldn't have asked this of you in the first place. You're right, I am arrogant, ignorant, irresponsible and I don't know how to handle my own problems and I'm sorry.

Please tell your family that I'm sorry that I lied to them about why we were getting married in the first place and I can't have you lie to them any longer. I care about you too much to let you go through that.

So this is why I've decided that I'm going back to New York, and I'm going to start cleaning out my office, before I'm sent to Canada. By the time you read this I will probably already be at the airport, and don't worry, your father made sure that I made it there alright. Once again, I'm really sorry for this and I can't thank you enough for wanting to help me.

Sincerely, Alex."

Casey stares at the note for a moment longer when her father steps into the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that Alex had left a note. Casey looks up from the note and glares at her father.

"You asshole! You took her to the airport!?" she shouts getting directly in her father's face.

"It was for the best and you know that. I was not about to have you disgrace yourself and your family by marrying that power hungry whore!" he shouts back.

Casey is silent for a moment before she slaps her father sharply across the face, causing the rest of the kitchen to gasp.

"I don't think that I have ever hated you more than I do now, and I refuse to ever again call you my father." Casey says darkly before turning back around.

Mr. Novak stares at her in shock, his face still stinging. He tears his eyes away from hers and glances at everyone else who is also glaring at him. With a wave of his hand, he shakes his head and exits the kitchen, with out a word.

Casey turns around back towards the group and she places her hand on her forehead in realization. "Oh my god…"

"Casey, honey what's wrong?" Her mother asks concerned.

"I love her…I love her, and I'm such a fucking idiot because it took her leaving for me to realize it and she's on a plane back to New York right now! Fucking hell! Abbie, Liv, Rena, go back to your hotel and pack your shit, because we need to be on the next flight out of here back to New York." Casey says quickly before she exits the kitchen, moving as fast as she can up the stairs in heels.

"Well it took her long enough." Olivia mumbles earning agreed hums from Abbie and Serena. "You heard her! Let's go pack our shit!" Olivia says herding Abbie and Serena out of the kitchen like they're sheep. Now it's only a race against time.

**So sorry for all the errors once again. Daddy Novak finally got his.…and he'll get some more of it too from the younger Novak. Hope you enjoyed Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I want to address a little issue that I've noticed. This is an AC story and it will STAY an AC story. I would kindly appreciate it if none of you start arguing with each other over the pairing in this story. I'm not going to mention names because you know who you are. I mean seriously don't even joke about an AO pairing here, because some people take it seriously and I really do not want a repeat of what happened on 'This Glassy Surface' on my story. Oh yes, that was very bad. If you want to review like that and endorse your pairing, please go review on one of my AO stories and not here, and respect the wishes of me and the rest of the AC shippers. And to everyone else, thank you for not engaging in this. This issue has been addressed, and we aren't going to talk about it anymore. **

**Now that that has been addressed, I really like this chapter you guys. It'll make you cheer, it'll make you laugh, and hell it may even make you cry a little bit. I really hope you like it! Happy readings!**

Mrs. Novak scowls as she steps out of the kitchen to find her husband standing in the middle of the family room, holding damp rag to his face that is still marked with Casey's handprint.

She takes a deep breath, squares her shoulders and approaches him before she gives him a hard shove, catching that man off guard.

"What the hell Christine, you are just going to let her disrespect me like that?" He nearly shouts, attempting to intimidate the woman, but he fails in doing so.

She shakes her head and points her finger square in his face, making sure that she has his full, undivided attention. "I cannot believe that you would go and do something that is so vile, disgusting, arrogant, embarrassing, and spiteful. You know…never mind, because I should have expected something like this from you. Honestly Richard, you wonder why both our daughters hate you, but it is clear as day to everyone else. You want them to live their lives your way, you aren't allowing them to do anything on their own, and if they try to do so. When is the last time that you have ever been to your youngest daughter's soccer games? Not once can I ever recall you sitting out there cheering her on while she plays the sport she loves, not ONCE. And what about your oldest? She is an assistant district attorney for Christ's sake! Do you know that they don't let just anyone have that type of job? But you have never congratulated her on that or anything! Not once have you supported either of them in what they love, and frankly I'm tried of it. So that is why I am taking my mother, and we are leaving. I'm leaving this house, I'm leaving you." she concludes before she steps away from her gaping husband.

Grammy is the next to approach him and she stares up at him through her glasses, her glare piercing deep into his soul. She says absolutely nothing for a good full minute before she reaches up and slaps him as hard as, if not harder than, Casey slapped him.

"You're a bastard. You're a bastard and I have no idea why I would let my daughter marry a jackass like you. I can't complain because some how you ended up giving me two beautiful granddaughters, but you, Richard, are a bastard and I refuse to let my daughter and granddaughter be put through your reign of self tyranny." She says venomously before she slaps him again.

He watches as the two women continue through the kitchen and probably in to the backyard to alert everyone on the situation at hand. He should have expected them to continue to chew him out, but what he didn't expect was to find his youngest daughter left glaring at him from where she has now entered the living room.

"She's right you know…you really are a bastard." Katherine says, showing no remorse from what she has just called her father.

His anger boils and he can start to feel it in his blood. "From them, this is acceptable, but I will _not_, stand here and allow you to disrespect me in this way, do you understand me? I am your father young lady."

"Oh are you? Because in all of my seventeen years, I really haven't noticed, and I'm pretty sure in all of Casey's thirty four years, she hasn't noticed either. Do you want to know why that is, _Richard_? Because you're a bastard…you're a bastard, and an asshole, and an arrogant prick that doesn't care about anyone other than himself."

"You **WILL NOT**, talk to me in that manner." Mr. Novak shouts loud enough that the people in the backyard probably hear him.

Katherine laughs bitterly and shakes her head. "Or what? You'll send me to my room with out dinner? You'll make me read the dictionary and memorize the definitions of meaningless words I will never use? When does it stop with you? You really do not realize how emotionally abusive you are, do you? Always telling me that I'm not good enough for YOUR standards, always telling me that I need to be better, that I am just wasting my life! When is it going to ever be enough for you? At least, that's what I thought to myself several times, until I realized that it never will be enough. That I'm never going to have your approval for anything and that you're never going to be proud of me. And you know what? That hurts, a lot, it really does, but it doesn't matter any more because I am excluding you from my life. Completely. You are no longer my father, and I will never again refer to you as such. If you don't treat me or Casey like we are your daughters, why should we return the favor? We shouldn't, and we won't."

Katherine stares into the blue eyes that rival her greens ones, and she realizes that she has clearly defined tears running down her cheeks. Tears that have etched there way past her emotional barrier that she has built up and are now taunting her by showing themselves.

Mr. Novak's anger is evident and he seems to be turning red with anger, aside from the reddened side of his face from three slaps that he received.

"You will respect me. I shouldn't have let that…_thing_ into this house, because now she has both of my daughters acting like they have completely lost their minds! And I won't stand for it! I should have gotten her out of here sooner." He spits angrily.

Katherine laughs bitterly once more through her tears and squeezes her eyes shut. "You just don't get it do you?! You say that Alex is arrogant and stuck up, but what does that make you? Last I checked, she isn't the one ripping our family apart, you are. Maybe you should get your priorities straight before you decide to pick and choose with who interacts in our lives."

Mr. Novak quickly closes the space between him and Katherine and stares down at her angrily. His anger only boosts when he realizes that she doesn't flinch or step away from him, she just matches him, stare for stare.

"As long as you are in my house, you are living under my rules, you hear? So go upstairs and you sit your ass down, and you better think long and hard about how you're going to apologize to me." he says, his voice dark and low.

Katherine scoffs, and slaps him across the face harder than both Casey and Grammy did combined. In fact, her slap actually makes him stumble and nearly loose his balance.

"That's funny, Richard, because I don't live in your house in more. See, over the past few days, Mom, Casey and I have been talking. And we've come to the conclusion that I'm going to go live with her in New York…you know Casey right? Your eldest daughter, my older sister, you remember her right? Don't worry about it; it wouldn't surprise me if you don't. Hope you enjoy your life now, since all of us are out of the way. Now you have no one to be disappointed in right?" and with that she leaves her father staring out her in angered shock.

He stares after her as she walks up the stares. His hand is still clutching his red swollen face from where he was hit, and in a strange irony he still doesn't feel like he was the one in the wrong.

**At The** **Airport **

"For the last time dickface, we need…to be…on the next damn plane to New York, do you understand? Because if we don't get on that plane…you and I are going to have several problems, understood?" Abbie says darkly, while the others stand behind her blushing, shaking their heads, or covering their face…or all of the above.

The young man behind the ticket desk, eyes the brunette curiously with a raised eyebrow. "Ma'am are you threatening me?"

"It's not a threat kid, it's a promise…" she hisses, her expression telling the others she is dead serious.

"Listen lady…I've told you….that flight is already boarding, and the one that takes off forty-five minutes after it, is already completely booked. I can't do anything." He responds, becoming extremely agitated with Abbie.

Olivia sighs as Abbie begins to argue with the guy once again and Casey stands nervously chewing her lower lip as she glances out the large window at the end of the airport that gives them a view of the airstrip.

A few minutes later both she and Olivia see a jet shoot down the airstrip and take off. Serena sees it too and she interrupts Abbie's bickering with the ticket clerk.

"Excuse me, what plane was that that just took off?"

"That…was the plane that you were just threatening me over…" he mumbles, checking his computer.

Casey groans and throws her head back towards the ceiling. "Alex is on that plane…."

"Like I said before, the next flight to New York is booked. The next one I can get you on is three and a half hours from now…" he sighs, hoping he'll be able to move past the angry brunette in front of him. No such luck.

"Listen punk…didn't I say that we would have some problems if you didn't get us on the next plane out of here?" and the bickering continues.

Serena, who is now getting a headache, groans and undoes the first few buttons on her shirt, making sure her cleavage is clearly visible.

Olivia stares at her wide eyed and mouth hanging open. "Serena what the hell are you doing?"

"Just stand here and shut up." Serena says shortly before she moves away from them leaving a gaping Casey and Olivia staring after her.

She drags her arguing girlfriend away from the counter and replaces her in the spot she was standing in. She then plasters on a seductive smile and begins to go to work.

"Are you sure that there's nothing you can do for us, Chris?" she asks putting on her best pout and casually using the guys name that she read off his name tag, literally point five seconds ago.

"I-yeah…I'm sorry ma'am, but I can get the four of you on the one a-after that…." he stutters, becoming hypnotized by the blonde's seductive beauty.

Serena smiles and leans over the counter and begins whispering something in his ear. The three women behind her watch as Chris's blush deepens and his mouth falls slightly a jar.

Once again smiling, Serena pulls back and places her fingers on his chin forcing him to look at her. The only audible part of her words is a seductive "Hmm?" that escapes her lips.

The ticket clerk slowly nods his head as his fingers take a mind of their own, and begin pushing keys on the computer.

"W-well would y-you look at that…four seats j-just opened up on that f-flight. If you ladies will step over here Kevin will um…check your boobs…I mean…baggage…" he stutters miserably as his gaze is still locked on a smirking Serena.

"You ever wish you could do that?" Casey asks Olivia once they're walking away from the luggage check.

Olivia nods her head. "Hell yeah, but I usually show them my gun…so it kind of has the same effect."

"Uh…Miss Southerlyn...? Your boarding passes…" he says nervously holding out the four slips of paper.

Serena takes the papers, smiling once again. "Thank you Chris, I really appreciate you helping us." She winks at him and blows him a kiss before joining the three women waiting for her, leaving the young man loosening his tie and blushing furiously.

"What the hell was that?!" Abbie asks angrily, as they make their way towards the security check in.

Serena rolls her eyes and hands out the boarding passes. "Please…with the way you were yelling at him and you two just standing there, we would have never gotten on that plane. Besides I only have eyes for you anyway." She says before quickly kissing an angry Abbie on the nose.

"Cooties!" Olivia and Casey shout simultaneously.

All goes smoothly until they reach airport security. Abbie, Casey, and Olivia successfully clear the metal detector but for some unknown reason it beeps when Serena steps through.

"Ma'am if you could step over here please." The TSA agent instructs about to perform the physical pat down.

Serena complies and does as she's told. The agent begins to do the pat down, probably being a little more intimate than she's supposed to. But to Abbie, she's being a lot of more intimate than she's supposed to.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing! Hands off the merchandise woman!" Abbie shouts from where she's standing on the other side of the gate.

Serena blushes and grinds her teeth. "She _did not_ just refer to me as merchandise…"

The TSA agent stops what she's doing and turns towards the shouting Texan. "Ma'am this is just standard procedure. If you would just let me-"

"STANDARD PROCEEDURE MY ASS! This is rape! Liv, arrest her! This is rape!"

"Abbie it's not rape…you're making a scene…" Olivia hisses attempting to drag Abbie away from the barricade and staring patrons.

But Olivia's efforts fall short and Abbie continues her shouting. "Hey you! This is rape and molestation! My friend here is a lawyer for sex crimes and she'll throw your ass in jail!" Abbie yells pointing her finger at Casey.

Casey quickly shakes her head and pushes Abbie's finger away from her. "No! No, I'm not a lawyer! I'm not even with this woman!"

Serena groans and turns towards Abbie. "Abbie shut up! You really are causing a scene!" she hisses.

"Serena! She was molesting you and you're just going to let her!"

"It's standard procedure Abbie. Jesus Christ, will the two of you get her out of here?!"

"You know what…I'm positive you aren't armed or anything…you can just go…" the agent says feeling a little more than awkward.

Serena sighs and mumbles a quick stream of apologies before she joins her friends and angry girlfriend who is now arguing with the rest of airport security.

"Okay, you're done now." Casey says picking Abbie up and throwing her over her shoulder with little struggle.

"Casey Novak if you don't put me down right now! You bastards what do you think you're laughing at!" Abbie shouts referring to the snickering people in line.

"You can't take her anywhere!" Serena hisses as she walks ahead with Olivia.

"I know…this is the last time we take her to the airport…I say we shove her on a bus next time…"

**On The** **Plane **

"I swear you really can't take Abbie anywhere." Casey says from where she and Serena are watching Abbie bicker with the flight attendant across the aisle.

Serena sighs and repeatedly bangs her head against the seat. "I knoooooow! Oh my god, I don't know what she's so insecure about! She's knows I love her! I think she just like making scenes and embarrassing me."

Casey chuckles at Serena's embarrassment before she turns her head to gaze out the windows and the clouds below them.

"So I sincerely hope that you plan on telling her now…" Serena says after a small silence.

Casey turns back towards her and nods. "Absolutely…I just…don't know how quite yet…" she mumbles shyly.

Serena grins and grasps her hand firmly. "I promise, when the time comes you'll know. And trust me…she feels the same…it's just getting it to her admit it to herself, then to me, and now to you is the real struggle."

Laughing nervously, Casey gazes back out the window wondering how is it that they've come so far in the past four days. She wonders if she had fallen in love with Alex over the course of their 'adventure' or if she was secretly harboring feelings for the blonde, but she just didn't know it. It's a question that Casey doesn't know the answer to, but then she wonders if it even matters anyway. All that matters to her right now is getting to the woman she knows she loves.

"Ma'am it's not decaf I've checked…three times…" The young flight attendant repeats for probably the third time.

"Heeeeelp Meeeeeee! SOS!" Olivia whispers over to Casey and Serena from her side of the plane. The two women look at each other, then at the detective and shake their heads. They both point and mouth simultaneously 'you're on your own.'

Casey laughs at Olivia's pout but she stops with a wide grin on her face for a light bulb seemed to have turned on. Serena turns and notices Casey's grin.

"What're you thinkin'?" she asks knowing Casey has something up.

"I think I've just had an idea."

**District Attorney's Office,** **Manhattan NY**

Alex slowly but affectively moves around her office, picking up her things and placing them their designated cardboard box. She shoves another law book into the 'book' box before she moves back to the bookshelf picking up more.

She should have known that things were only going to end badly for her, don't they always? Mr. Novak was right, she really was only allowing Casey to disgrace her family, and Alex refused to be the cause. She loves Casey too much for that.

Alex still finds it odd and confusing for her to feel the emotion of love for she's never been in love with anyone before. She just hates that she doesn't know how to deal with it. She chuckles to herself as she realizes that she is Alexandra Cabot admitting that she doesn't know how to do something. Another foreign feeling.

Grabbing another volume of books from the shelf, Alex moves across her office once more back to the book box and begins neatly placing them in the box. She tries not to cry as she realizes what she's leaving behind and that she's going to have to build a whole new life for an entire year. Maybe she'll go stay with her mother for a while, that seems to be her only option.

"You know…the saying 'left me at the altar' only works if I get to the altar, and _then_ you leave."

Alex quickly turns her head from what she's doing and finds Casey leaning against the doorframe in jeans and a hoodie. A small smile ghosts across her lips before she goes back to her task of packing.

"What are you doing here Casey…" she mumbles quietly.

"Well if you think about it I'm here for several reasons…I live here, I work here, but mostly because I came to find out why you left and didn't tell me, and why you backed out?" Casey asks as she steps into the office.

Alex sighs and tosses another book in the box. She really wasn't prepared for this discussion for she was sure she'd be gone by the time Casey came back to New York, she didn't expect to be followed.

"I backed out, because your father is right Casey. I can't let you do something that is so dishonest to your family, and I can't let you do that to yourself."

"And why is that Alex?"

"Because I…I'm in love with you Casey. It wasn't supposed to happen, and its not supposed to be this way. I've never been in love with anyone, especially with the way that I've fallen in love with you, and it's not supposed to happen because I know that you don't love me, and before you ask 'well why can't I love you Alex' I'll just answer, because I'm me, and I'm so messed up and I have so many imperfect tendencies that there is absolutely no possible way that you ca-"

Alex's rambling is cut off when she shockingly feels herself pulled forward, and then Casey's lips pressed against hers. It takes her a moment, but Alex relaxes into the kiss, suddenly feeling herself go weak in the knees.

Casey pulls away and softly strokes Alex's cheek with the back of her hand. "You talk to much…Did it never once occur to you, that I could be in love with you?" she laughs lightly at a blushing and flustered looking Alex.

"I…um…I guess I didn't…I didn't know that you…I don't understand. You love me?" Alex whispers.

Casey nods her head and takes both of the blonde's hands. "I do love you. I guess it was a little late by the time I realized it, but I have now, and I realized that I do in fact, love you. Not in the way you love a best friend, or a sibling, but I'm in love with you, and it took you leaving for me to realize that I don't want to be with out you. The thought of being with out you scares me, a lot, because you're not here…with me. I don't expect you to be perfect because I love you just how you are now. So…on the flight back here, I had an idea, and that idea is the reason that I wasn't here sooner."

Chuckling at Alex's confused expression, Casey fiddles for something in her jacket pocket and nervously sinks down to one knee. Seeing Alex's face now is so priceless that she's actually tempted to take out her phone and snap a picture.

"So...Alexandra Cabot, will you marry me….for real?" Casey asks producing a square cut diamond encrusted ring inside a little black velvet box.

Alex gasps once more, actually feeling tears form in her eyes. "Oh my god Casey I…I don't know what to say…"

"You better say yes…" Liz says from where she's standing in the doorway.

Alex nods her head, and struggles to produce words. "Yes….yes I'll marry you…" she says, not being able to hold her tears in any longer when Casey slips the ring on her finger.

Casey stands and immediately pulls Alex in for the passionate kiss that she's so long awaited, but this time she can tell that Alex is ready. She feels the other woman's arms slip around her neck and successfully keep her from going anywhere.

"PDA! PDA!" Petrovsky shouts from where she now joins Liz in the doorway.

Alex pulls away blushing and her blush only deepens when Casey laughs at her embarrassment.

"I love you Alex…"

"I love you too but…what about your father?" Alex asks reluctantly.

Casey shakes her head and rests her forehead against Alex's. "Fuck my father. If he wants to keep me from being with him, then I don't want anything to do with him. Now, what do you say that we do this wedding thing right?"

Alex grins and pulls Casey's face back to hers, finally enjoying the feeling her the redhead's lips against hers. But once again they're interrupted by Liz.

"I better get my invite." She mumbles receiving a look from both Casey and Alex.

"Oh gosh Lena we're being total cock blocks right now…c'mon…uhh we'll come back later. We'll give you your privacy." She says before the judge drags her away from the door.

Casey chuckles but Alex a look of fear across her face. "We don't have to invite her do we?"

"She'll fire us if we don't…"

Alex sighs and rests her head on Casey's shoulder feeling fearful of her boss but happily and openly in love all at the same time.

**Hope you enjoyed! I really like this chapter, and don't worry, I'm not done yet! Leave a review! A positive one…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for errors, this is a little rushed and I didn't think I would get it out today. Hope you guys like this one! **

**A Couple** **Months Later **

"Casey oh my god" Olivia groans becoming agitated "You look gorgeous… I promise. Would you just relax, please?"

"This dress isn't right Liv. The dress isn't right, and I'm going to fall, and I'm going to break my face."

Abbie sighs and throws her head back. "Case….the dress isn't even that long. In fact, it stops just at your knees. If any one is going to fall and break her face, it's Alex."

Olivia shoots her a glare and puts her finger to her lips when she feels Casey go rigid in front of her.

"Casey, don't listen to Abbie. You're going to be fine, Alex is going to be fine. You're both going to look beautiful and everything is going to be perfect."

Casey sits still for a moment before she starts chewing her lip nervously once again, earning her a light smack from Olivia.

"Stop biting your lip, Novak. Do you know how many times I'm going to have to redo your lipstick if you keep that up?"

Abbie snickers and leans back against the chair she's sitting in. "Liv, when did you turn into such a girl?"

The detective stops her prepping and snaps her head towards Abbie. "Ever sense Serena and Alex dragged me to the day spa and took me shopping. Now, sit over there and be a guy if you want to. Us ladies here a going to continue to get ready."

"Hey I'm a lady!"

"Abbie, you aren't a lady…" Casey says without turning away from the mirror she's still gazing at fearfully. _'Holy crap, I'm getting married.'_

Olivia laughed at Abbie's response to the comment and turns her attention back to the nervous redhead in front of her. "You're going to be fine Casey, stop freaking out."

Katherine walks into the room and takes one look at her sister before cocking an eyebrow and turning to Olivia.

"Did you break her? She looks like she's about to throw up." she says waving her hand in front of Casey's face, receiving no response.

"She's just getting cold fit." Olivia said also waving her hand in front of Casey's face, and once again, receiving no response.

"Hehehe, those feet are stone cold frozen." Abbie says standing up and snapping her fingers repeatedly in front of Casey's face, still receiving no response. "Damn, she's outta here."

* * *

"You know, I can't keep doing this, if you're going to keep fidgeting…" Serena commands as she tries to apply Alex's make up, but she keeps shaking.

"I'm sorry Rena, I just…I'm nervous…" Alex mumbles, trying and failing to stay still for her best friend. She jumps slightly when she feels a pair of hands clamp down on her shoulders and hold her into place.

"Jesus Lex, she's being serious when she said she needed you to be still." Madison says into her sister's ear, trying to coax her into doing just that…being still.

Alex jerkily nods her head and once again tries and fails to stop shaking.

"Oh my god, Maddie, can you do this, she won't be still." Serena says giving up on the makeup appliance.

Maddie replaces Serena in the seat in front of Alex, and squeezes her sister's face with one hand. "You're going to be still for me, or I'm going to end up poking you in the eye with this mascara brush, and unlike Serena, I won't feel bad about it."

Alex stares at the younger blonde for a moment before she nods her head and sits still so her makeup and be applied properly.

"So how does it feel to be getting married? Too be honest, I love you Lexie, but I never thought I'd see the day…" Serena says happily.

Alex frowns but answers her none the less. "You feel like you want to go take a dive off the Empire State Building because you're so damn terrified Serena. I stare down serial rapists for a living, and not even that is as terrifying as this moment, right now."

Maddie rolls her eyes. "Alex you're exaggerating. I don't believe that getting married is that…close your eyes…Terrifying. You look beautiful, I'm sure Casey looks drop dead gorgeous, and everything is going to turn out perfectly, you know why? Because it just is. This is your day, and it's going to be perfect." She says finishing the makeup.

"Oh my god you look beautiful!" Serena says wiping a few of her tears before it can ruin her own make up.

"No, please don't cry. You'll make me cry…" Alex says as she's enveloped into a hug by her best friend and her sister.

* * *

"Guys I don't think I can do this." Casey says as they are about to leave.

Katherine grabs Casey's shoulders and looks her square in the eyes. "Yes you can, you're going to go out there, and you're going to marry the woman you love, even if it means Liv, Abbie, and I have to drag you outta here by your ankles."

Casey nods and tries to steady her breathing. "I'm getting married you guys…"

"Yes we can see that Casey, you're getting married. And your future wife is going to look at you, like she only has eyes for you when she walks down that aisle." Abbie says patting Casey on the shoulder.

"Future wife….oh…my…god….wife..."

"It's okay, Casey, breathe…"

"In…out…in…out…okay, I got this."

"Are you sure? Because you look like you don't got this."

Casey paces herself for a moment before she steadies her breathing. "I'm ready…I got this. Can I get a hug?"

She soon finds herself squished in a four-way group hug that she thankfully needed and gratefully returns.

* * *

"Serena, this is real life right now and I'm being dead serious…I cannot do this." Alex says coming to an abrupt stop in the corridor as she squeezes her best friend's hand in a death grip.

Serena winces at Alex's hold on her hand and actually feels her circulation staring to cut off. "Alex, I can't feel my hand honey…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. Look, just breathe, take a few deep breathes, calm yourself down."

Alex does as she's told but doesn't feel herself relax in the slightest.

"I can't do it Serena, I can't. There are so many people out there, and they're all going to be watching me, and I can't do this Serena!"

"Alexandra Cabot, I have seen you own an entire courtroom but you can't walk down the aisle?"

"It's not the same Serena! Oh my god…"

Serena sighs and cautiously takes Alex's hands in her own. "Alex…you're going to be fine. Casey is in there, and she's waiting for you. All you have to do is make it through probably this next hour and everything will be a done deal. You'll be with the woman you love."

Alex takes a shaky deep breathe and calms down a little. "Gosh Rena, she's so perfect. I really don't know what I'd do without her."

Serena smiles and smoothes Alex's perfect hair before handing her the bouquet of flowers. "Are you ready?"

"I think I got this. Walk through the doors. Walk down the aisle. Don't fall. Marry Casey. Happily ever after, right?"

"Don't forget to smile, sweetie." Serena says hugging Alex tightly once more. She pulls back and straightens out her dress that matches Alex's wedding gown.

"Smile…gotcha." Alex replies smiling brightly.

Serena smiles and moves towards the door. "Now when I open this door, please promise me that you'll go in."

Alex nods and clutches her bouquet tighter. Serena turns the door handle and opens the door. As soon as she does, the music switches over to 'here comes the bride' and Serena feels Alex practically go ramrod rigid next to her. She gently squeezed her hand and ushered her towards the doorway.

Taking a deep breath, Alex takes a few hesitant steps forward and pears into the bright room that is full of friends and family. God she really did underestimate how many people there are, or maybe she is just exaggerating.

She sees Maddie first, smiling at her from where she's standing, clad in a white knee length dress identical to Serena's. She then spots Olivia, Abbie, and Katherine all dark ocean blue dresses similar to Casey's, with a black sash around the waist.

Alex then locks eyes with Casey, who is standing in between their sisters and practically glowing. Alex smiled as she took more positive steps into the room with Serena who has now joined her.

All worries have faded as Alex keeps her eyes on Casey, who looks like she is fighting tears. As she gets closer she notices that Maddie and Katherine are already crying freely, and out of the corner of her vision, Alex sees both Abbie and Olivia hastily wipe away and remnants of evidence to show that they were even tearing up.

Casey can't help but shed tears of her own when she sees how absolutely beautiful Alex looks. As the song comes to an end and Alex reaches her, she reaches out her hand for the blonde, who gratefully accepts it.

"You look so beautiful…I love you." She whispers as they turn towards Petrovsky who is set to be the one that binds them together forever.

"I love you too." She whispers back, realizing that she can't hold her tears in either.

They turn back to Petrovsky but neither really paying attention to her introductory speech, because they're so engrossed with the thoughts of spending the rest of their lives with each other.

Finally, for what seems like forever to Alex, they come to the part that she, Casey, and probably everyone else has been waiting for.

"Do you, Cassandra Novak, take Alexandra Cabot, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Alexandra Cabot, take Cassandra Novak, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Lena smiles brightly at the two women standing before her. "Well, I can't say that I ever thought this would happen. And I certainly never thought that I would be the one to say it but, Casey? You can kiss your bride."

Casey thanks the judge before she moves forward and gently presses her lips to Alex's in a chaste but passionate kiss that speaks all of her emotions. Their first kiss as a married couple.

"You do realize that you're stuck with me forever now right?" Casey asks Alex amidst all the applause and cheering.

Alex smiles and rests her hand on Casey's face. "I realize that, and trust me when I say I wouldn't have it any other way." She whispers back before pulling in Casey for another kiss.

* * *

**Reception **

Alex and Casey can both say that they've gotten enough 'welcome to the family's to last them an entire lifetime and a half. Not that they mind or anything, but it is still a little funny to hear it coming from so many people.

"You do realize that this means that you and I are probably going to be seeing a whole lot more of each other." Katherine says as she hugs Alex tightly.

"Should I be worried?" Alex asks only halfway joking. Katherine smiles and excitedly hugs her new sister in law again.

Maddie approaches the threesome and points a finger at Casey. "I didn't get to do this properly before hand so I'll do it now…if you do anything to hurt my big sister…in any way…it's going to be me…you…and a ditch in a field some where." She says with a straight face that scares Casey a little.

Casey nods her head at Madison's threat. "Yes, I understand…" she says tentatively.

Maddie's cold face breaks into a large smile and she hugs Casey tightly. "Great, glad to have you apart of our family." She says to her new sister in law.

"It's all so beautiful isn't it?" Olivia asks wiping her eyes with a tissue earning a look from the guys, Abbie and Amanda.

"When did she go all soft?" Elliot asks motioning towards his partner.

"Something about shopping and a spa trip…" Abbie responds sipping her glass of champagne.

"Hope this is just a faze…" Fin mutters not liking this new Olivia at all.

The group laughs over a few more drinks and stories when Amanda playfully nudges Abbie in the ribs.

"Heads up Carmichael…"

Abbie looks confused as she looks up just in time to see Alex toss the bouquet and Serena catch it. The guys fade away and Amanda and Liv burst into laughter upon seeing Abbie go completely pale.

"Oh no…no, no, no, no, no…." Abbie says, all of the color drained from her face.

"You know what they say Abs, the one who catches the bouquet is the next one to get married!" Olivia says as she and Amanda continue to laugh.

"That's what I've heard…" Abbie mumbles as Serena saunters towards her with the flowers in hand. "Um…baby is there anyway you can give those back?"

Serena smirks before she takes Amanda's glass from her hand and downs quickly throws back the alcohol. She shoves the glass back into the stunned detective's hand before she yanks Abbie into a hungrily passionate kiss.

"Okay now that's just nasty…" Olivia says stepping away from her friends who are literally making out right in front of her.

"It's hot that's what it is….and she owes me a whiskey!" The southern blonde shouts realizing that her glass is completely empty.

Later that evening, Alex rests her head on Casey's shoulder as they happily sway together on the dance floor.

"Isn't this just the most perfect day?" Alex asks as Casey gently runs her fingers through her blonde tresses.

"Mmmm…I don't think anything could have made it better." She purrs before she kisses Alex on the cheek.

Alex giggles and lifts her head, staring into the eyes of her new wife. "God, I love you so much." She says before she kisses her lightly on the lips, a kiss that Casey happily returns.

Casey pulls away and rests her forehead against Alex's. She's about to say something, but stops when she realizes that Alex is laughing at something over her shoulder.

"I think your grandmother is drunk, baby." Alex says in reference to the old woman wildly gyrating her behind and smacking it like there's no tomorrow.

"Yeah hussies! This is how it's done! Watch an old woman get low!" she shouts as she continues to drop it low to a relatively slow paced song.

Casey blushes and turns her head back towards Alex. "Is it time for the honeymoon yet?" she asks hopefully.

Alex hums and shakes her head. "Not yet sweetie, but I promise when it is, I'll make it worth your while."

"Ooo, I like the sound of that…"

"I bet you do…" Alex smiles and returns her head to her spot on Casey's shoulder. Nothing in her life has ever been more perfect than it is right now, and she's not sure anything ever will be.

**Hope you guys like it! Stick around, there might be more to come. Leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Originally I wasn't going to write a honeymoon because I know what is supposed to happen at a honeymoon and frankly…I struggle in that area. That and I had absolutely no ideas for one. But since a lot of you were suggesting one, here's a little clipping of one. The rest is going to be left up to your imagination. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Honeymoon**

"Yes…we just got here probably twenty minutes ago. Oh my gosh Abbie, yes, the view from the room is beautiful, you have no idea how totally jealous you should be." Casey says as the lay stretched across the king size bed in the hotel room.

Abbie sighs heavily from her end of the line. "I blame you for this. You know that Alex and Serena are like Thing 1 and Thing 2, now all Serena can't stop doing is looking at wedding stuff, and talking about it, and it's driving me crazy…"

Casey chuckles at her best friend's distaste for weddings. "Abs, maybe you should give it some thought. I'm sure Serena is dying to get married, and who knows, maybe it'd be nice for a change. And if you think about it, you aren't exactly getting any younger…"

"Fuck off Novak. So where is Alex at the time? You two are on your honeymoon and I'm thoroughly surprised that you have time to talk to me." Abbie snickers and it causes Casey to blush a little.

"She went to the bathroom a few minutes ago, and I don't know what she's doing in there. And will you keep your mind out of the gutter and your nose out of my business? Shouldn't you be working?"

"Hey, I am working. I was just stating the obvious. So what are your plans, besides stay in the hotel room and fuck like bunnies?" Abbie asks suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

Casey blushes once more and contemplates hanging up on the Southern attorney. "Abbie! That's none of your business! Alex and I like to keep our sex life private."

"Oh please, private my ass. Everyone in the office knows that you two fuck on her desk."

"_ONCE_…It was _one _time! And everyone was gone, how is it that the whole damn office knows?!"

"Well ya see, I heard it from Serena, who heard it from Tracey who heard it from Kathleen, who heard it from Connie, who heard it from Gillian, who heard it from, Kim. So yeah…that's what happened." Abbie lists off remembering the story as it was told.

Casey groans and flops back down on the bed. "Whatever, it's not like I care anyway." She says wondering what's taking Alex so long in the bathroom.

Abbie cheers on the other end of the phone. "That's the spirit! Fuck in the office and move on!"

"I really don't want to discuss with you on how I plan on making love to my wife…"

"Ooo so you call it making love? You're such a prude! I say fuck, because that's what it is. Say it with me Casey…fuck."

Casey sighs at how straight forward and shameless Abbie is. You would think she would be used to it by now. "Abbie you're so crude…I'm not going to refer to it as fucking because it's more than that. At least, it is to me. Poor Serena, having to sleep with someone like you. I bet it's over just as soon as it starts."

Abbie gasps loudly feeling insulted by the comment. "Do you dare doubt my abilities in the bedroom Novak? I could have you screaming my name for hours, just ask Serena, or you could always come over for a test run."

Casey rolls her eyes even though that she knows Abbie's only joking. She and everyone else knows that the brunette is an openly sexual person, and she has absolutely no filter on what she says, no matter the place or the time.

"Thank you for the fabulous offer, but I'm married, so I must decline. But I will take your word for it." she says humorously.

Abbie sighs dramatically and clicks her tongue. "Darn, and to think I was that much closer to adding Casey Novak as a mark in my book of conquests." She says sarcastically.

"You're so full of yourself Carmichael. But your bark is a lot bigger than your bite. I know being with Serena turns you into a big ol' softie."

"Hey, I ain't no softie. I'm a tough scary lawyer. But all jokes aside, I do love Serena and I'd never cheat on her."

Casey chuckles. "Good to know…hey by the way I meant to ask you if you knew about tha-tha-tha-tha-tha oh my god…" Casey's eyes widen and she nearly drops her cell phone when she sees Alex step into the room, wearing sexy, lacey lingerie.

"Casey? You okay? What's happening?" Abbie asks concerned, but Casey is now a lost soul.

"Lace….la-la-la-lace everywhere." Casey stutters trying and failing to keep her mouth from hanging open. "A-Abbie? I think I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Call me back? What for?! What's going on! Cassandra Novak don't you hang up the phone on-*click*"

Alex giggles as she sees Casey absent mindedly nearly chunk her cell phone across the bedroom. "So I take it you like it?" she asks taking a few steps closer.

Casey nods her head, eyes still about the size of baseballs. Alex smirks and then seductively crawls across the bed before she settles to where she is straddling her wife.

She grinds her hips against Casey and she smirks when she receives a pleasured groan in response.

"You like this huh?" Alex asks before she dips her head and starts placing open mouthed kisses up and down the other woman's neck.

"Good god, you're so sexy…" Casey breathes as she allows her hands to rub up and down the soft skin of Alex's thighs. She hisses when she feels the blonde bite down on the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

Alex pulls back and quickly takes Casey's lips in her own. Their tongues duel for dominance as her hands begin tugging on the hem of Casey's shirt.

"This needs to go." Alex mumbles as she successfully pulls the shirt over Casey's head and tosses it somewhere randomly in the room. She then quickly goes to work on the button and zipper of Casey's jeans.

"And I think _these_ need to go." Casey says hooking her fingers into the waistband of Alex's lacey red underwear. Alex smirks and brings their lips together once more, shivering as Casey starts to remove her underwear painfully slow.

Just then, a loud ringing next to them interrupts them and Casey groans in heavy frustration when she realizes that the cause of the treacherous noise is Alex's cell phone.

"Leave iiiiiiit!" Casey whines and tightens her hold on her wife's hips when she feels her starting to reach for the phone.

"Baby I have to…it could be important." Alex says once again trying to reach for her phone but faltering when Casey stops her, looking pleadingly into her eyes.

She smiles and pecks Casey on the lips once more before turning serious. "Casey I mean it, it could be work related."

Casey sighs and lies back against the pillows as Alex sits up, still straddling her, and answers her phone.

"Hey, Alex, I'm really sorry to be calling you on your honeymoon but I have several questions that I need to ask you about the Fowler case…" Serena says apologetically.

Alex sighs and sends Casey an apologetic smile before she responds to Serena. "Hey, yeah it's fine…um let me get my laptop hang on a sec." she says and begins trying to move from Casey's lap.

"Alex noooooo! This is Casey's sexy time!" the redhead whines burying her face in Alex's chest.

"Casey, honey, I'm sorry…later okay? I have to work. I'll try to be quick about it."

Serena blushes furiously from her end of the line. "Oh god, I'm being a total cock block right now. Tell Casey I'm sorry." she apologizes feeling a little awkward.

Alex slips on her robe and moves across the hotel room to begin digging for her laptop before she settles on the couch.

"See Casey? Serena says she's sorry." Alex says over to a frustrated looking redhead.

Casey's scowl deepens as she flips over and buries her face in the pillows. She's positive that she has sexual frustration just radiating off of her. Damn Serena.

"Enjoying filling in while I'm not there?" Alex asks as Serena apologizes once more for her interruption.

"Pretty big shoes to fill, I'll tell you that much. Don't ever quit. Are you two enjoying yourselves? You know, aside from me and my horrible timing?"

"I think we are. Aren't we having a good time Casey?" Alex asks over to the bed only receiving an agitated muffled response from Casey who lie facedown into the mattress.

It's about thirty minutes later, and Alex is still on the phone with Serena, and now Abbie who called wondering why the hell Casey hung up on her earlier. Much to Casey's distress, the conversation doesn't seem to be letting up any sooner.

"Aleeeeeeeeeeex!" Casey whines feeling even more horny than she did when Alex first got up.

"She sounds frustrated." Serena says hearing the whine through the phone.

"Sexually frustrated…like someone else I know at the moment. Like someone else who has been a good girl all day and thinks she deserves a little something-something, for it." Abbie adds hopefully.

"Hmmm really? I guess I'll buy Amanda lunch then. She's been a good girl today, all helpful and all. And she did seem a little sexually frustrated but I'm afraid I can't do anything about that one."

"Woman, you know damn well that's not what I was talking about!"

Alex laughs at both her friends, laughing harder when she sees Casey start kicking her feet like a child.

"Guys, I think I have to go, she's getting pretty impatient and I think I've madder her wait long enough."

"Go fuck like bunnies and call us back if you aren't to tired." Abbie says casually causing both Alex and Serena to sigh.

"That one is your Rena…" Alex says flatly.

Serena groans. "I know…I think we should trade one day…just so you can fully understand the pain I go through. Bye Lexie, don't keep your woman waiting any longer." And with that the line goes dead.

Alex chuckles once more at her friends and stands up to move back towards the bed when she feels herself lifted off the ground.

She's tossed on the bed and Casey immediately climbs on top of her, making sure she's the one in control this time.

"I thought you forgot about me." she pouts softly.

Alex smiles and shakes her head. "I could never forget about you baby. I told you I had to work. But I'm all yours now."

Casey smirks and swiftly pulls off Alex's panties, holding them up by her index finger. "I thought I told you these needed to go?" she asks raising an eyebrow before tossing them to the floor.

"So do you plan on doing something about that?"

"Oh you have no idea. You'll be lucky if you'll even be able to move by the time I'm finished with you."

**Once again, sorry! To make up for my slacking in this chapter, i have a little surprise for you guys that'll come a little later. Leave a review! ****  
**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is! Last chapter! Happy readings! **

**Much,** **Much Later**

Alex is most definitely not having the best day. She's been swamped with work all day, she has several files to go over, people are running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and Jennifer, her incompetent secretary, is stuck in terrible New York traffic. And things only seem to go down hill when Alex realizes she has more files to read.

Casey mumbles to herself as she quickly walks, damn near sprints down the hall towards Alex's office. She carefully repositions the objects in her arms when she opens Alex's door and steps inside with expert precision with out dropping any of the things that she's carrying.

Alex looks up at her wife and a smile spreads across her face. "Oh my god, Casey you're a life saver. I thought I was going to run myself crazy sitting in here by myself much longer."

Casey chuckles and shakes her head. "Glad to know my presence is wanted. Anyway, I brought the files that I needed to give you and I brought you some coffee, good thing too because you look like you need it. I also brought this little one here only because she's adorable, persuasive, and has her auntie wrapped around her tiny little finger…" She concludes as she kisses the two year old in her arms before setting her on the floor.

The little blonde girl steadies herself before her little feet carry her over to Alex's desk. "Momma!" she squeals happily.

Alex turns in her chair and pulls her daughter Megan into her lap. "How's my sweet girl?"

"I fine! Auntie Kat bring me to see yous at work. She say it supwise!" she responds kissing her mother on the cheek.

Although being cute, two year olds do have a tendency for grabbing things, and that's why Casey can't help but smile when Megan snatches Alex's glasses off her face and launches them roughly across the room.

Alex sighs and closes her eyes. "That's the third pair this week…" she mumbles to herself recalling the countless pairs of glasses that Megan has either thrown, stepped or sat on, or flushed, god yes flushed.

"She's still learning…" Casey says placing the things on the desk and retrieving Alex's not surprisingly now broken glasses.

"Megan…what did we say about throwing things?"

Megan's face contorts into concentration before she answers. "Mommy says not to throw things 'cause it bad…'specially Momma's gwasses…sowwy Momma. Yous mad?"

Alex places a kiss on Megan's head before smoothing her hair back into her ponytail. "It's alright sweetie, Momma's not mad."

Katherine steps intro the office and leans against the doorframe. "Have you thought about contacts?" she asks upon noticing Alex's broken glasses.

"I might have to with the way this little monster goes through glasses." Alex says as she nuzzles her nose against Megan's tiny one causing the little girl to giggle.

"Momma, silly, I not a monster!" she squeals through fits of giggles. She then puts her hands to Alex's ear and starts whispering. "Auntie Kat says Mommy's a monster but it s'pose to be a secret…shhh."

Alex laughs as Megan puts her fingers to her lips shushing her. It's the most adorable thing in the world to her. She more often than not finds herself to be extremely amazed at how even with insemination that the little girl was able to pick up both her own traits and Casey's traits, like how she has Alex's blonde hair, but Casey's piercing green eyes.

"Why does Momma get all the attention? I'm here too!" Casey says pretending to pout.

Megan squirms out of Alex's arms and reaches for Casey happily hugging her mommy when she gets there. "I sowwy Mommy, I wuv you too jus as much!" she says also kissing her cheek.

"Mommy, Auntie Kat say that she and Auntie Maddie will take me to see the animals, but only if yous say yes. Can I go Mommy pweeeeeeeeease?" Megan begs clutching Casey's shirt tightly.

Alex chuckles from her seat, amazed at how much of her she sees in her daughter, especially as a child, using her cuteness as an advantage over the adults and both she and Casey more often than not find themselves giving Megan what she wants because she's so adorable.

"Only if it's okay with your Momma." Casey says looking to Alex.

"Momma can I go, pweeeeeeeeease?" she begs once again.

"You can go if you promise to be good for your Aunties."

"I be good! I be good!"

Alex nods her head firmly. "Then you can go."

Megan squeals happily and squirms from Casey's arms. As soon as her feet hit the floor she runs over to Katherine and hugs her knees looking up longingly.

"I can go! Can we go nooooooow? But I wanna go say hi to Lizzie first. Then we go." She says quickly remembering that Liz gives her candy every time she comes to the office.

Katherine spends down and picks up her niece also feeling the effect of the toddlers spell. "You're just so cute…how can I say no to you?" she says as Megan giggles. She turns back to the other two women, and grins. "Maddie and I can keep her for a little while if the two of you want to…bond, later on this evening."

Alex grins and heaves a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh my god Katherine, that would be great. Just, don't give her that much sugar? I know you won't, but I think Madison likes getting her all hyper before sending her back home just to spite me. The both of you really spoil her."

"I can't help it! She's just so cute! I'll see you guys later. Bye Sis." She says before going to take Megan to visit Liz before they go to the zoo.

Casey shuts the door and moves to where she's standing behind Alex's chair. She starts rubbing her wife's shoulder's immediately feeling the tension that has been stored there over the past few weeks.

Alex groans as she feels Casey's fingers working the knots out of her neck and shoulder. "Oh my god Case, that feels amazing…." She groans out nearly losing herself in the impromptu massage.

Casey smiles at Alex's response to her and she leans down closer towards her ear. "I'll tell you what, when we get off work we'll go home, I'll make dinner and we can open a bottle of wine. Then I'll run you a bath and when you get out, I'll give you a full body massage. And then if you're lucky, I'll make you feel really good after that. How does that sound?"

Alex shivers, becoming extremely turned on by the other woman's sultry voice and hot breath against her ear.

"I think that….that sounds absolutely perfect." She groans again before turning in her seat and kissing Casey full on the lips. "God, I love you…"

"I love you too. Did you ever think that this would happen? That you and I of all people would fall in love, get married, and having amazingly beautiful child? In this universe?" Casey asks running her fingers through Alex's hair.

Alex smiles and runs her finger over her wedding ring on her ring finger. "I never would have imagine, but I'm glad that it happened, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." she whispers before pulling Casey down for another kiss, marveling in how much perfect life is.

**Unfortunately, I must say that this story has come to an end. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope all of you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. This was my very first A/C story and I want you guys to tell me how you thought I did. **

**If anyone has seen 'The Vow' I'm thinking that that may be my next AC story but I'm not sure. I really want to know what you guys think about that too. **

**Please know that I am an open book who is always looking for ideas, an if any of you have a request or an idea for an AC story that you would like to see written, I can and will do everything within my power to make it happen. **

**Once again, thank you guys so much for following and reviewing on this story. So for one last time, and one last update, I must say, don't forget to review! **


End file.
